If This Was A Movie
by exolighteu
Summary: Rasa penasaran Baekhyun terhadap seorang namja misterius yang ia temui di kereta membawanya ke dalam sebuah lembar cerita baru dalam hidupnya. Dan Chanyeol tidak pernah menyangka kehadiran seseorang bisa merubah hidupnya 90 derajat. "Tapi, aku mencintainya!" "Aku mencintainya, tapi..." ChanBaek - HunHan. Yaoi. by exolighteu {Chap 3 is up}
1. Chapter 1

_Hello guys! Aku balik dengan FF baru. Kali ini ChanBaek, bukan HunHan._

_Firstly aku mau minta maaf yang sebesar-sebesarnya buat kalian yang kecewa sama ending sequel SECRET. Well, gak semua cerita itu endingnya bahagia kan? Yap yap. Yang penting HunHan udah bahagia sama pasangan mereka masing masing. Haha next time aku bikin HunHan happy ending. ^^_

_Oke, FF kali ini ChanBaek pairingnya. Tapi FF semacam ini udah pernah aku post di AFF sebelumnya dengan judul yang sama. Tapi disini aka nada beberapa hal yang aku ubah. Dan yang di AFF itu juga belum selesai karena aku lupa password dan jadi males lanjutin hehe._

_Okay sekian basa basinya, check this FF out!_

_Enjoy ^^_

* * *

**DON'T COPY PASTE MY FF WITHOUT PERMISSION**

* * *

**If This Was A Movie**

**PG 13**

**Pairing: ChanBaek, HunHan, SeBaek, ChanLu.**

* * *

Jam yang tergeletak di lantai itu menunjukan pukul 07.25 pagi. Matahari sudah mulai berani menebarkan sinarnya. Hari ini hari Senin, dan hari ini juga bertepatan dengan hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah libur panjang musim panas.

Byun Baekhyun. Namja yang tahun ini usianya genap berumur 17 tahun dan masih duduk di bangku kelas 3 sekolah menengah atas itu juga seharusnya sudah bersiap untuk kembali masuk sekolah sekarang. Tapi nyatanya, namja itu kini masih tertidur pulas dengan balutan selimut di tubuhnya.

_Kriiiiiingg.. Kriiiiing... Kriiiinggg..._

Bunyi Alarm di ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Sebenarnya alarm dari jam wakernya sudah berkumandang sejak pukul 7 pagi, tapi setelah sukses mematikan jam tersebut dan melemparnya ke lantai, Baekhyun kembali tertidur pulas. Dan kini, Alarm kedua yang berasal dari ponselnya berdering.

Perlahan namja mungil itu mulai terganggu dengan suara berisik dari ponselnya. Masih dengan mata yang terpejam, Ia menggerakan tangannya meraba-raba ke sekitarnya, mencari keberadaan benda yang sudah mengganggu tidur cantik tampan nya itu.

"uhm.." Baekhyun mengerang pelan ketika berhasil mendapatkan ponselnya yang berbunyi dan bergetar itu. Perlahan ia membuka matanya dan mengintip layar ponselnya.

Jam 7:28

Satu detik..

Dua detik..

Tiga detik..

"ASTAGA AKU TERLAMBAT!" Teriak Baekhyun dengan suaranya yang melengking. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia loncat dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari ke arah kamar mandi.

"Sial kenapa tidak ada yang membangunkanku?"

"Astaga ini hari pertama. Apa jadinya kalau aku telaaat?!"

"Eommaaa aku ingin tinggal di Jepang sajaaa"

Yap, Begitulah Byun Baekhyun. Mengomel dan bergumam sendiri tidak jelas merupakan salah satu ciri khasnya. Hampir semua teman dekatnya mengetahui hal itu. Mereka biasa memanggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan, _"Diva Baek". _

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk melilit di pinggulnya. Ia mencari seragam nya dengan brutal sehingga mengacak beberapa pakaian di lemarinya. Sepuluh menit kemudian, Ia akhirnya siap. Setelah memastikan dirinya sekali lagi di cermin, ia berlari keluar dari rumahnya tanpa sarapan terlebih dahulu.

Baekhyun berlari ke arah stasiun kereta bawah tanah sambil sesekali melirik jam tangannya. Jarak dari rumah ke sekolahnya memang agak jauh, butuh waktu sekitar 15 menit dengan kereta bawah tanah. Beruntung jarak stasiun tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya. Baekhyun biasa berjalan ke kaki ke stasiun. Tapi Baekhyun menikmati semuanya, ia tidak pernah mengeluh lelah atau apapun.

Kereta yang biasa di naiki Baekhyun sudah datang, Baekhyun berlari sekuat tenaga untuk mencapai kereta sebelum pintunya tertutup. "HEEEY TUNGGUUUUU!" Teriak Baekhyun sambil berlari kencang dan akhirnya..

Hap! Baekhyun meloncat masuk ke dalam kereta dan tepat saat itu juga pintu kereta tertutup. Ia menghela nafas lega. Tak lama kemudian kereta perlahan bergerak jalan. Baekhyun memilih untuk berdiri di dekat pintu agar lebih mudah keluar nanti. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, kereta cukup penuh, hampir semua bangku terisi dan beberapa orang juga berdiri.

Matanya berhenti bergerak ketika ia menangkap sesosok namja yang mengenakan seragam yang sama dengannya. Namja itu duduk di pojok kereta, earphone terpasang di telinganya, kedua tangannya di masukan ke dalam saku dan matanya terpejam serta kepalanya tertunduk. Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya dan menyipitkan matanya untuk mempertajam pandangannya.

_Tidak, aku tidak pernah melihat orang itu disekolahnya sebelumnya._ batin Baekhyun.

Ia terus memfokuskan pandangannya pada namja itu. _Apa dia anak baru?_ batin Baekhyun lagi.

Karena bisa dibilang Baekhyun merupakan anak yang cukup pandai bergaul, Ia dikenal dan mengenal banyak orang di sekolahnya. Baik senior atau pun Junior, Baekhyun pasti kenal. Tapi kali ini, Baekhyun benar-benar tidak mengenal orang tersebut.

Tak terasa kereta yang di naikinya berhenti. Pintu terbuka, dan Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari namja itu karena badannya terdorong oleh beberapa orang yang keluar dari kereta. Mau tidak mau, Baekhyun pun ikut terdorong keluar dari kereta.

Baekhyun berjalan menjauh dari kereta sambil sesekali menoleh ke belakang, Menunggu namja itu keluar. Tapi hingga ia berjalan agak jauh, Baekhyun tidak melihat namja itu keluar dari kereta. Entah kenapa ada sedikit bagian dari hati Baekhyun yang merasa kecewa. Ia ingin lebih tau tentang namja itu. Siapa tau bisa menambah teman, kan?

Langkah baekhyun tiba-tiba terhenti. "Jangan-jangan dia anak baru, lalu tidak turun karena tidak tau daerah sini?" gumam Baekhyun pelan. Ia menoleh ke belakang. Berfikir sejenak.

"TUNGGU!" Teriaknya lalu berlari kembali ke kereta. Tidak peduli beberapa orang menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan aneh, Baekhyun terus berlari hingga ia kembali masuk ke dalam kereta. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Namja itu sudah tidak ada.

"Hah.." Baekhyun melongo sambil menghela nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan karena berlari tadi.

_Kemana dia? Kapan dia keluar? _Batin Baekhyun bingung.

_Apa jangan-jangan... dia setan?_ Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. _Ah tidak mungkin. _

Lalu ia kembali keluar dari kereta dengan langkah gontai. Kecewa_. Kemana namja itu? Apa dia keluar dari pintu lain? _Baekhyun bertanya-tanya sendiri dalam benaknya.

* * *

Baekhyun sampai di kelasnya lima menit setelah bel berbunyi. Beruntung ia masih bisa menerobos pagar. Ya walaupun harus beraegyo di depan penjaga gerbang, yang terpenting ia diizinkan masuk.

"Yo, yo, Byun Baekhyun!" Sapa seorang teman sekelas Baekhyun sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya ketika Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kelas. Xi Luhan, ia merupakan teman baik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya menepuk telapak tangan temannya itu dengan lemas dan duduk di bangkunya.

"Hey, kau kenapa? Lemas sekali." tanya Luhan sambil duduk di bangku depan tempat duduk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, "Bad day.." gumamnya pelan sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di meja.

"Bad day? Kenapa? Karena terlambat?" tanya Luhan lagi yang masih penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi dengan sahabatnya yang biasanya selalu ceria itu.

"Tadi di kereta aku melihat seseorang yang memakai seragam sekolah kita." kata Baekhyun mulai bercerita. "Tapi anehnya.."

"Anehnya?"

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap ke arah Luhan, "Dia menghilang!" tukas Baekhyun tiba-tiba, agak sedikit berteriak. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya, agak terkejut. "Menghilang? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Entahlah. Dia tidak turun dari kereta, dan ketika aku mengecek kembali ke kereta, dia sudah hilang!"

Luhan menaikan alisnya, masih agak bingung dengan cerita sahabatnya itu. "Um.. Siapa namanya?"

bukk! Baekhyun memukul meja secara tiba-tiba. "Itu dia! Aku tidak tau siapa namanya!" tukas Baekhyun, dan mendapatkan jitakan spesial dari Luhan.

"Berhenti mengejutkanku bodoh!" protes Luhan yang sedari tadi mendapatkan serangan jantung akibat hentakan-hentakan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya mendengus sambil mengusap kepalanya pelan, "Aku kan hanya bercerita.." gumamnya pelan.

"Bagaimana wajahnya? Kau pernah melihatnya sebelumnya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Tidak. Itulah sebabnya aku penasaran."

"MORNING!"

"HUAA!"

PLAKK! Sebuah tamparan melayang di pipi seorang namja tinggi berkulit putih yang baru saja datang.

"Oh- Sehun?!" Gumam Luhan panik ketika melihat siapa yang terkena tamparan dahsyatnya. Ia buru-buru mendekati Sehun, "M-maaf, aku tidak sengaja." gumam Luhan pelan dengan nada bersalah.

Sementara Baekhyun yang menyaksikan hal itu hanya bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak. "HAHAHAHA PABO! HAHAHA"

"Damn Luhan, kau ini ceroboh sekali." gerutu Sehun sambil mengelus pipinya yang merah.

"Maaf Sehun, Maaf. Aku tidak sengaja." gumam Luhan dengan sedikit beraegyo.

"Ish." Sehun hanya melempar tatapan sinis ke arah Luhan dan berjalan ke bangkunya, meninggalkan Luhan yang masih mem-pout-kan bibirnya.

"Ya, ya. Oh Sehun, Luhan kan sudah minta maaf." gumam Baekhyun yang lama kelamaan dapat meredam tawanya. "Lagipula kau sendiri yang salah, datang-datang mengejutkan seperti itu." Lanjut Baekhyun.

Luhan mengangguk membenarkan, "Ya, Baekhyun benar."

Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan, "Ya ya ya." gumamnya acuh.

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh pelan. Well, ia tau bahwa sebenarnya Sehun tidak benar-benar marah. Sehun merupakan salah satu sahabatnya juga, jadi Baekhyun sudah mengenal sifat dan sikap Sehun dengan baik.

"Seho songsaenim seho songsaenim!" teriak seorang murid yang bertugas berjaga di depan pintu kelas, mengisyaratkan agar semua murid duduk di tempat masing-masing karena sang guru sudah datang.

Baekhyun menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursinya, otaknya masih memikirkan namja yang ia temui di kereta pagi tadi. Siapa dia?

* * *

Hari ini Baekhyun berangkat lebih awal, ia ingin mendapat tempat duduk di kereta- atau lebih tepatnya, tempat duduk di samping sang-namja-misterius yang ia lihat kemarin. Baekhyun ingin memastikan bahwa orang itu bukan setan.

Baekhyun sampai di stasiun 5 menit sebelum keretanya datang. Ia berdiri di peron stasiun, menunggu keretanya datang. Sambil menunggu, Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memakai earphonenya untuk mendengarkan lagu. Sesekali baekhyun menghentakan kakinya mengikuti irama lagu yang ia dengar.

Tak lama kemudian kereta pun datang. Baekhyun segera melangkah masuk ketika pintu kereta terbuka. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan mengerutkan keningnya ketika ia tidak menemukan namja yang kemarin di dalam kereta.  
Kemana orang itu? batin Baekhyun.

Ia menghela nafas berat dan menutup matanya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke tiang yang berada di dekatnya. Dalam hati menggerutu karena tidak bertemu dengan namja tersebut.

"Permisi." gumam sebuah suara berat, dan berhasil membuat Baekhyun tersontak kaget dan segera membuka matanya.

Betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun ketika melihat sang pemilik suara. Namja misterius itu! pekik Baekhyun dalam hatinya.

"A-ah y-ya-" Baekhyun berusaha mengatakan sesuatu tapi mulutnya terasa gagap seketika. Matanya masih tidak bisa lepas dari sosok namja berwajah tampan di depannya itu.

"Maaf kau menghalangi jalan." gumam namja itu lagi.

Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa kali lalu menganggukan kepalanya, "O-oh y-ya, ya. Maaf!" gumamnya sambil memberikan jalan pada namja itu. Tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi, namja yang jauh lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun itu melangkah menjauh dan duduk di pojok.

Baekhyun masih tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya barusan. Mata yang lebar, bibir yang manis, serta suara berat yang mampu menggetarkan hatinya itu benar-benar membuat Baekhyun berhenti bernafas beberapa saat.

_Astaga siapa orang itu? Aku harus berkenalan dengannya secepatnya!_ Batin Baekhyun.

Ia menoleh ke arah namja tersebut, seperti kemarin, namja itu mengenakan earphone di telinganya dan menundukan kepalanya sambil memejamkan matanya.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menunggu saat kereta berhenti nanti. Ia akan berjalan di samping namja tersebut dan berusaha mengobrol dengannya. Yap. Itu pasti akan berhasil. Fikir Baekhyun. Diam-diam ia menahan senyumnya dan melirik ke arah namja tersebut berkali-kali.

Lima belas menit kemudian, kereta akhirnya berhenti. Baekhyun bergeser menjauh dari pintu agar tidak terdorong oleh orang-orang yang hendak keluar dari kereta. Ia menoleh ke pojok kereta dan matanya membulat_, Namja itu hilang lagi! _

Baekhyun memutar kepalanya ke segala arah untuk mencari sosok namja misterius tersebut. _Astaga kemana dia?! _

Akhirnya Baekhyun keluar dari kereta dan kembali mencari-cari keberadaan namja misterius itu.

"Sial! Kemana orang itu?!" tukas Baekhyun kesal sambil masih menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Lima menit Baekhyun mencari, hasilnya nihil. Sosok misterius itu tidak nampak di manapun. Baekhyun rasanya ingin menangis karena ini kedua kalinya ia gagal berbicara dengan namja misterius itu. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kesal, "Urgh, Lihat saja besok!"

* * *

_**Ya aku tau ini pendek, emang sengaja aku bikin pendek. Please aniticipate a loot ^^**_

_**Leave question or comment on my ask fm / exolighteu.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Kali ini Baekhyun benar-benar bertekad untuk berbicara dengan namja misterius itu. Rasa penasarannya sudah di ubun-ubun, Dan Baekhyun adalah tipe orang yang akan terus mengejar sesuatu yang ia inginkan hingga rasa penasarannya terpenuhi.

Baekhyun sampai di stasiun 10 menit sebelum keretanya datang. Kali ini ia menunggu di peron sambil menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, mungkin saja namja misterius itu muncul. Tapi hingga kereta datang, namja itu tidak kunjung muncul. Baekhyun mendecakan lidahnya pelan dan melangkah masuk ke dalam kereta.

Di dalam kereta, Baekhyun sengaja berdiri di dekat pintu agar bisa melihat jika sang namja misterius itu muncul. Ia benar-benar tidak boleh meleng, kali ini ia harus mengobrol dengan namja itu.

Lima menit berlalu, pintu kereta tiba-tiba tertutup menandakan kereta akan segera jalan. Baekhyun mulai gelagapan karena sang namja misterius tak kunjung muncul. _Sial, kemana namja sialan itu?!_ gerutu Baekhyun dalam hati.

Baekhyun melirik ke luar jendela, matanya membulat ketika seorang namja tinggi, memakai masker, berjalan ke arah kereta. Walau namja itu mengenakan masker yang menutupi separuh wajahnya, Baekhyun bisa mengenali mata bulat itu. Sang namja misterius!

Kereta perlahan berjalan, Namja misterius itu terlihat agak kecewa tapi ia hanya berdiri di peron stasiun, memperhatikan kereta yang perlahan bergerak jalan.

"H-hey hentikan keretanya!" teriak Baekhyun, entah pada siapa. "Hey hentikan keretanya! Temanku ketinggalan kereta!" Teriak Baekhyun lagi, dan mendapatkan pandangan aneh dari orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Sepertinya sang masinis sama sekali tidak mendengar teriakan Baekhyun karena kereta justru semakin jauh meninggalkan stasiun. "HEEY! HENTIKAN KERETANYAA!"

"Hey Nak, kau ini bodoh atau apa? Ini kereta, Bukan bis!" Bentak seorang ahjussi yang mulai terganggu dengan teriakan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terdiam dan menoleh keluar jendela, sosok sang namja misterius itu sudah tidak terlihat. "Tapi.. temanku.."

"Masih ada kereta selanjutnya, lagian siapa suruh temanmu itu telat." gumam sang ahjussi lagi.

Baekhyun menghela nafas lalu membungkukan badannya, "Maaf aku sudah mengganggu." gumamnya pelan lalu duduk di sebuah bangku.

* * *

Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kelas dan melihat kedua sahabatnya sedang duduk bersebelahan. Sehun dan Luhan sedang bermain iPad yang sepertinya milik Luhan— karena cover hello kitty yang merupakan favorite Luhan—dan suara Pou terdengar dari sana.

"Hey." Sapa Baekhyun, mengalihkan padangan kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Hey Baek!" sapa Sehun sambil tersenyum lebar. "YAK! SEHUN BODOH ITU POUNYA JATUH!" Teriak Luhan pada Sehun.

"YAH YAH!" Sehun langsung panik dan keduanya langsung kembali sibuk dengan Pou mereka. Sementara Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan duduk dibangkunya dengan lemas.  
Sehun akhirnya menyudahi permainan tersebut dan memberikan iPad tersebut pada Luhan, "Ini." gumamnya sambil mengembalikan iPad pada Luhan lalu duduk di depan Baekhyun. "Hey, kenapa? kau lemas sekali."

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Sehun lalu menghela nafas berat, "Aku sedang kesal."

"Apa ini masih tentang namja misterius yang kau temui di stasiun itu?" sahut Luhan tiba-tiba dari belakang sambil memasukan iPadnya ke dalam tas.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Sehun mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti, "Namja misterius apa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Baekhyun jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan seorang namja tampan yang ia temui di stasiun." jawab Luhan dengan nada mengejek. Baekhyun memukul meja pelan dan menoleh ke arah Luhan, "Ya! Sudah berapa kali aku bicara padamu, aku hanya penasaran dengannya!" tukas Baekhyun. Luhan hanya terasenyum lebar.

"huft.." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya dan kembali menoleh ke arah Sehun, "Apa kau pernah melihat atau mungkin mendengar soal murid baru disini?" tanyanya pada Sehun.

Sehun berfikir sejenak, "um.. Kemarin, kalau tidak salah aku bertemu dengan seorang yang belum pernah ku lihat sebelumnya."

Baekhyun langsung duduk tegak dan seketika merasa semangat, "Benarkah?! Bagaimana orangnya?!"

"Dia.. Tingginya hampir sama denganku, matanya bulat dan telinganya agak lebar."

Baekhyun mendadak berdiri dan memukul meja, "KAU SERIUS?!" Teriaknya semangat. Sepertinya orang yang ditemui Sehun itu memang namja misterius yang selama ini dicari Baekhyun. Karena ciri-cirinya sama persis dengan apa yang Baekhyun lihat.

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya bebeapa kali dan mengangguk, "Y-ya.. Saat aku bertemu dengannya, dia sedang memasang atau mungkin melepas name tagnya. Aku sedang bermain ponsel jadi aku tidak melihat kedepan. Kami berdua sama-sama tidak fokus lalu boom! kami bertabrakan."

Baekhyun semakin excited mendengar cerita Sehun, "Lalu lalu?"

Sehun berdehem dan melanjutkan bercerita, "Ponselku jatuh, dan name tagnya juga. Ia mengambil ponselku dan aku mengambil name tagnya."

"APA KAU MEMBACANYA?! SIAPA NAMANYA?!"

"Kalau tidak salah.." Sehun berhenti sejenak untuk berfikir, "Park Chanyeol. Ya, Itu namanya."

"WOOOHOOOO! AKHIRNYA AKU TAU NAMANYAA HAHA!" Teriak Baekhyun semangat sambil berpose ala superman karena terlalu bersemangat.

"Hey hey, Aku belum selesai cerita." interupsi Sehun. "Dia sangat cold, kurasa dia bukan tipe orang yang bisa berteman denganmu."

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya lalu kembali duduk ke tempatnya, "Kenapa tidak?"

"Ya.. Kau kan tipe orang yang tidak bisa diam, sementara dia sendiri sepertinya sangat pendiam. Jadi..."

"Yak, Oh Sehun. Aku ini Byun Baekhyun. Siapapun bisa menjadi temanku." gumam Baekhyun dengan nada agak sombong.

Sehun hanya tertawa, "Terserah kau saja."

_Krriiiiing Kriiiing _

Bel tanda masuk berbunyi, Sehun segera kembali ke tempat duduknya yang duduki oleh Luhan, "Hey minggir, sudah bel."

Luhan mengerjap, seperti baru tersadar dari lamunannya, "O-oh ya." gumamnya lalu berdiri dari bangku Sehun.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya memperhatikan Luhan yang terlihat aneh, ia pun menarik lengan Luhan dan Luhan langsung menoleh. "Apa?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum sambil menyingkirkan tangan Sehun dari lengannya, "Ya." jawabnya lalu berjalan kebangkunya dan duduk disana.

Sehun hanya menaikan alisnya bingung lalu ikut duduk di bangkunya.

* * *

Jujur saja, Baekhyun masih merasa kesal bercampur penasaran dengan namja bernama park chanyeol itu. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya, hanya untuk bisa mengobrol dengan namja itu pun sulit sekali. Selalu saja ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya.

Saat ini jam istirahat, biasanya Baekhyun makan bersama di kantin dengan Sehun dan Luhan. Tapi berhubung fikirannya sedang kacau saat ini, Baekhyun pun memutuskan untuk memisahkan diri dari Sehun dan Luhan untuk pergi ke ruang musik. Ya, Bermain piano di ruang musik merupakan hal yang selalu Baekhyun lakukan jika ia sedang stress atau semacamnya.

Baekhyun berbelok menuju sebuah koridor yang mengarah ke ruang musik. Tapi tiba-tiba seorang yeoja berdiri menghalangi langkah Baekhyun. Seketika tubuh Baekhyun berubah kaku melihat yeoja yang berdiri di hadapannya itu.

**Kim Taeyeon** songsaenim.

Guru muda yang sangat cantik itu kini berdiri di depan Baekhyun menghalangi jalannya. "Hai Baekhyun!" sapanya dengan senyuman lebar.

_Oh damn._ Baekhyun mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Well, meskipun Taeyeon songsaenim itu sangat cantik, tapi ada satu hal yang membuat Baekhyun agak takut dengannya.

Semua orang di sekolah itu tau kalau Kim Taeyeon songsaenim yang cantik itu terobsesi dengan Baekhyun, bahkan semenjak Baekhyun duduk di kelas satu. Hal itu di sebabkan karena dulu saat pertama kali Baekhyun memasuki club vocal, Ia memainkan piano sambil bernyanyi dihadapan semua murid lainnya. Kim Taeyeon songsaenim yang saat itu menjadi guru pendamping pun terpana dengan bakat Baekhyun. Hingga saat ini, ia selalu meng- "anak emas" - kan Baekhyun.

"o-oh, annyeonghaseyo songsaenim." Sapa Baekhyun formal sambil membungkuk.

"Kau mau kemana Baekki?" tanya Taeyeon- dengan menggunakan panggilan khususnya untuk Baekhyun.

"Uh- aku- ingin ke ruang musik."

"Oh benarkah? Tapi sebelumnya, bisakah kau menolongku sebentar?"

"Menolong apa?"

Lalu tangan Baekhyun diseret untuk masuk ke ruang guru. Baekhyun hanya pasrah, ia tidak bisa menolak karena biar bagaimanapun Taeyeon adalah gurunya.

Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah meja dengan papan bertuliskan "**감****태연**" diatasnya.

"Kau lihat buku-buku diatas meja ku itu?" gumam Taeyeon sambil menunjuk tumpukan buku di atas meja kerjanya itu. Baekhyun menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk lalu mengangguk, "Ya."

"Bawa buku itu ke perpustakaan."

* * *

_Damn it. _

Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya bergerutu sambil membawa tumpukan buku dengan kedua tangannya.

_Sial, Tau seperti ini lebih baik aku ikut ke kantin saja dengan Sehun dan Luhan. _batin Baekhyun.

Ia berulang kali membenarkan posisi buku yang ia bawa karena tangannya terasa sangat pegal.

"Ahh buku sialan. Kenapa harus merepotkanku huh?!" omel Baekhyun pada tumpukan buku ditangannya.

"Coba saja kalau kau tidak merepotkanku, aku pasti—HUAAA!" Belum selesai Baekhyun mengomel pada buku-buku yang tak berdosa itu, tiba-tiba dua orang teman sekelasnya berlari ke arahnya dan tanpa sengaja menabraknya hingga Baekhyun jatuh dengan buku berserakan di sekitarnya.

Baekhyun mengepal tangannya kesal dan menoleh ke arah dua orang yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, "Urghh- YA! KIM JONGDAE! KIM MINSEOK! APA-APAAN KALIAN!" Teriak Baekhyun dengan suara diva khasnya.

Jongdae dan Minseok yang mendengar suara toa Baekhyun pun cepat-cepat berlari menyelamatkan diri sebelum Baekhyun sempat menerkam mereka berdua.

"HEY JANGAN LARI! YAK! AWAS KALIAN BERDUA!" Baekhyun berusaha mengatur nafas nya yang ngos-ngosan dan mengelus dadanya, "Astaga sabar Baek.." gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun menghela nafas melihat buku yang berserakan di dekatnya. Dengan malas, ia pun perlahan mengumpulkan buku itu satu persatu. "Kenapa aku sial sekali hari ini.." keluhnya pelan sambil masih mengumpulkan buku-buku tersebut.

"Mengeluh tidak akan membuat buku-buku ini kembali tersusun dengan cepat." gumam sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba muncul di dekatnya. Baekhyun segera mendongak melihat sang pemilik suara.

.

.

.

.

"K-kau.." Mata Baekhyun membulat lebar, kini sang namja misterius yang selama ini ia cari-cari berada di depannya. Berlutut di depannya sambil membantunya mengumpulkan buku-bukunya yang berserakan.

_Astaga apa ini mimpi?!_

_Oh my god._

_Oh my god!_

Baekhyun merasa ia bisa teriak sekencang-kencangnya saat itu juga, tapi ia berusaha menahan dirinya. Tapi tatapannya tak bisa lepas dari sosok tampan yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Ini," gumam sang namja misterius sambil memberikan buku Baekhyun yang sudah tersusun rapih. Baekhyun mengerjap tersadar dari lamunannya, "O-oh, ya." Dengan tangan gemetar ia menerima buku tersebut, "T-terima kasih banyak."

Namja itu mengangguk dan lekas berdiri. Baekhyun pun cepat-cepat ikut berdiri, "H-hey!" teriaknya, berusaha mencegah sang namja misterius yang sudah ingin melangkahkan kakinya pergi. "Apa?"

"T-terima kasih-" _Astaga Baekhyun kau payah_! kutuk Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ya, kau sudah mengatakan itu barusan." gumam namja tersebut lalu segera berbalik pergi tapi Baekhyun lagi-lagi menahannya dengan berdiri di depannya "Tunggu!"

"Apa?" sahut namja itu dengan wajahnya yang datar.

"Terima kasih— maksudku, Aku harus berterima kasih padamu."

"Kau sudah mengatakan Terima Kasih tiga kali, kurasa itu cukup."

"Tidak! um— maksudku, Aku harus melakukan sesuatu, untuk berterima kasih! Ya!"

"Tidak perlu. Aku iklas menolongmu."

"Tapi! Aku tidak bisa menerima bantuanmu begitu saja."

"Tidak apa."

"Sungguh, biarkan aku membalas kebaikanmu!"

Kali ini namja itu mengerutkan keningnya, "Kau berlebihan. Sudah kubilang, tidak perlu."

"Oh ayolaah!"

"Tidak perlu." gumam namja itu sekali lagi dengan nada yang lebih di tekankan.

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya, "Baiklah. Tapi, setidaknya boleh kita berkenalan?" tukas Baekhyun sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku Byun Baekhyun, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Baekhyun!"

Namja itu memperhatikan tangan Baekhyun yang terulur lalu kembali menatap ke arah Baekhyun, "Aku Chanyeol." gumamnya singkat tanpa membalas uluran tangan Baekhyun.

Dengan berat hati Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya yang terulur lalu menariknya kembali, "Baiklah.. Kalau gitu, Terima kasih Chanyeol!"

"Aku bosan mendengar kalimat itu darimu, hentikanlah. Dan kau sudah selesai? Baiklah, aku akan pergi." gumam Chanyeol datar lalu segera pergi melewati Baekhyun begitu saja.

Baekhyun terpaku ditempatnya lalu berbalik menatap punggung Chanyeol yang perlahan menjauh hingga akhirnya mengilang di kerumunan orang banyak.

Kecewa? Ya, mungkin itu yang Baekhyun rasakan saat ini. Ternyata Sehun benar, Chanyeol sangat dingin. Ia bahkan tidak membalas uluran tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghela nafas berat lalu dengan langkah gontai ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ke perpustakaan.

* * *

Luhan sedang membaca buku bahasa inggrisnya ketika ia melihat sahabatnya masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Hey baek." sapanya sambil menutup bukunya.

Baekhyun hanya menaikan alisnya lalu duduk di bangkunya dan melipat tangannya diatas meja lalu membenamkan wajahnya disana.

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya melihat sahabatnya yang akhir-akhir ini selalu galau itu. Karena kasihan, ia akhirnya beranjak dari kursinya dan duduk di bangku depan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa lagi? Kukira kau sudah lebih baik karena habis dari ruang musik?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak jadi ke ruang musik."

"Benarkah? Lalu kau kemana?"

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Luhan dengan wajah sedih, "Perpustakaan. Taeyeon songsaenim menyuruhku membawa beberapa buku kesana."

"pft-" Luhan ingin sekali tertawa mendengar perkataan Baekhyun, tapi karena tatapan tajam Baekhyun, ia segera mengurungkan niatnya untuk tertawa. "Jadi, perasaanmu lebih buruk sekarang?"

"Tadinya tidak, karena aku bertemu dengan Chanyeol."

Luhan membulatkan matanya, "Benarkah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Ya. Tapi dia dingin sekali. Dia bahkan tidak menyambut uluran tanganku ketika aku mengajaknya berkenalan." gumam Baekhyun lemas lalu menempelkan jidatnya ke meja.

Luhan sedikit speechless mendengar cerita Baekhyun. Sedingin itukah orang yang bernama "Chanyeol" itu? fikir Luhan.

"Sudah kubilang, dia bukan tipe orang yang bisa kau jadikan teman." Sambung Sehun yang tiba-tiba datang.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya lagi lalu mengerutkan keningnya menatap Sehun, "Tapi aku yakin sebenarnya dia pasti baik. Buktinya dia menolongku membereskan buku-buku ku yang jatuh!"

Sehun hanya menaikan bahunya lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya dan memberikannya pada Luhan, "Ini untukmu."

Mata Luhan berbinar menatap sebuah benda kecil ditangannya, Sebuah penghapus dengan bentuk Bubble Tea. "Wow lucu sekali! Kau beli dimana?"

"Ada seorang adik kelas yang berjualan barang-barang seperti itu. Saat melihat yang itu, aku teringat kau, jadi langsung kubeli saja." kata Sehun enteng.

Luhan tersenyum lebar ke arah Sehun, "Terima kasih!"

Sehun mengangguk lalu kali ini mengeluarkan sesuatu yang lebih besar dari saku nya, "Nah, ini untukmu." gumamnya sambil memberikan sekotak coklat berbentuk Love warna pink pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap coklat itu, "Apa ini?"

"Bom." jawab Sehun sarkastik. "Tentu saja coklat. Karena kau galau akhir-akhir ini, jadi mungkin coklat itu bisa memperbaiki moodmu."

Baekhyun mengambil coklat itu lalu tersenyum, "Terima kasih."

Sehun ikut tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Sama-sama."

* * *

Bel tanda pelajaran telah usai akhirnya berbunyi. Semua murid yang sudah hampir mati karena pelajaran matematika dari Mr Lee itu melonjak kegirangan karena akhirnya bisa terbebas dari angka-angka yang tidak jelas itu.

Baekhyun, Sehun, dan Luhan pun ikut merapihkan buku-buku mereka dan memasukannya ke dalam tas. Lalu ketiganya berjalan bersama keluar kelas.

Baekhyun masih tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan kecewanya atas kejadian dengan Chanyeol saat jam istirahat tadi. Dalam hati ia masih ingin sekali mencoba mendekati Chanyeol, Tapi sebagian hatinya terasa ragu.

"Hey Baek," suara Luhan membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun. "Ya?"

"Aku dan Sehun ingin ke ruang guru, Sehun ingin menanyakan soal tugasnya yang sempat tertinggal dengan Mrs Yoona. Kau mau ikut?" tanya Luhan.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, "Sepertinya tidak, kalian berdua saja ya. Aku mau langsung pulang. Maaf Sehun."

Sehun mengangguk, "Tidak apa-apa. Yasudah kalau begitu, sampai jumpa!"

Akhirnya Sehun dan Luhan memisahkan diri berbelok menuju ke ruang guru sementara Baekhyun sendiri berjalan lurus menuju ke pintu keluar. Koridor masih agak ramai, Baekhyun pun mempercepat langkahnya agar tidak terdesak orang-orang.

Saat hampir mencapai pintu keluar, Mata Baekhyun menangkap sebuah benda kecil tergeletak di lantai tak jauh darinya. Ia pun melangkah mendekat dan memungut benda kecil yang ternyata sebuah name tag itu.

Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya membaca nama yang tertera disana. "Park Chanyeol?"

_Ini milik Chanyeol. _Batin Baekhyun. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari keberadaan Chanyeol dan akhirnya ia melihat Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri di luar, tidak terlalu jauh dengan pintu. Sepertinya sedang mengenakan masker.

Baekhyun berfikir sejenak. _Haruskah aku mengembalikan ini sekarang?_ tanya Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol mulai melangkah menjauhi pintu. Baekhyun pun akhirnya berlari keluar mengejar Chanyeol.

"Hey!" Teriak Baekhyun, Tapi Chanyeol tidak menoleh.

"Hey Park Chanyeol!"

Yang di panggil akhirnya menoleh. Matanya sedikit terkejut ketika melihat Baekhyun tapi ia hanya terdiam hingga Baekhyun berdiri di depannya. "Kau lagi." gumamnya pelan.

Baekhyun mengatur nafasnya karena berlari tadi lalu mengangguk, "Ya ini aku lagi." gumamnya masih sambil mengatur nafas. "Ini." Baekhyun memberikan name tag yang tadi ia temukan.

Chanyeol menatap ke arah name tag di tangan Baekhyun lalu meraba sakunya. "Ah. My bad." gumamnya lalu menerima name tag dari Baekhyun, "Terima kasih."

Baekhyun berusaha menyunggingkan seulas senyum, "Sama-sama."

Tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi, Chanyeol langsung berbalik dan berjalan menjauh dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun terdiam dan menghela nafas. Well, dia sudah bisa mengira hal ini akan terjadi. Baekhyun tidak sedikitpun berharap Chanyeol akan berterima kasih dengan sungguh atau mungkin membalas kebaikannya. Tidak, Baekhyun tidak mengharapkan hal semacam itu terjadi.

"Hey." Suara berat Chanyeol membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya melihat Chanyeol yang berbalik dan berdiri menatap ke arahnya. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, memastikan siapa orang yang dipanggil Chanyeol.

"K-kau memanggilku?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Ya, kau. Hyun- atau entah siapa namamu."

"Baekhyun!" tukaa Baekhyun mengoreksi.

"Ya, terserah."

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya, "Kenapa kau memanggilku?"

"Bukankah rumah kita searah? Kita naik jurusan kereta yang sama, kan?"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya_. Jadi selama ini Chanyeol menyadari keberadaanku?! _

"Y-ya!"

"Kalau gitu, ayo." Ajak Chanyeol lalu segera berbalik dan berjalan.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya, masih belum bisa mencerna kata-kata Chanyeol.

_Dia mengajaku pulang bersama?! _

Seketika seulas senyum lebar mengembang dibibir Baekhyun, ia pun segera berlonjak menyusul langkah Chanyeol. "Hey tunggu!"

Chanyeol belum berjalan terlalu jauh, Jadi Baekhyun bisa dengan cepat menyusulnya dan mengimbangi langkahnya dengan berjalan di sampingnya. Baekhyun terus-terusan tersenyum karena terlalu bahagia. Ia tidak menyangka kalau saat ini ia sedang berjalan di samping sang-namja-misterius yang selama ini ia cari-cari.

"Kau menakutkan." gumam Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol lalu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "A-apa?"

"Kau menakutkan." ulang Chanyeol. "Kau terus-terusan tersenyum." tambahnya.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya lalu tertawa. Dan membuat Chanyeol menatap ke arahnya, "Sekarang kau lebih menyeramkan. Apa kau gila atau semacamnya?" gumam Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun meredam tawanya lalu menggeleng, "Aniya. Aku hanya senang akhirnya bisa mengobrol denganmu seperti ini."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tau, sejak dua hari yang lalu aku—"

"Memperhatikanku di kereta. Ya aku tau." sambung Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, "K-kau.."

"Kau tau bagaimana rasanya di perhatikan seperti buronan yang baru kabur dari penjara?"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya polos.

"Seperti itulah rasanya di perhatikan denganmu."

Baekhyun menaikan alisnya lalu tertawa lagi, "Benarkah?" gumam Baekhyun di sela-sela tawanya.

"Tentu saja. Kau memperhatikanku dengan senyuman creepymu." gumam Chanyeol datar.

"Kukira kau tidak menyadarinya karena kau selalu memakai earphone dan menundukan kepalamu." gumam Baekhyun sambil tersenyum

Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun sesaat lalu membuang wajah, "Terserah." gumamnya lalu mempercepat langkah meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Hey tunggu!" teriak Baekhyun lalu segera menyusul Chanyeol.

* * *

Tak lama kemudian keduanya sampai di stasiun. Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, akhirnya kereta mereka pun datang. Baekhyun hendak melangkah masuk tapi lengannya di tahan oleh Chanyeol.

_Dia memegangku.._

_OH TUHAN TOLONG AKU!_

Dengan hati yang dag-dig-dug, Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, "K-kenapa?"

Chanyeol melepas genggamannya pada lengan Baekhyun.

_TIDAAAK _

_SEBENTAR LAGI SAJAA_.

Baekhyun berteriak-teriak sendiri dalam hatinya.

"Tunggu sepi dulu, Baru masuk. Aku tidak mau berdesakan dengan orang orang." gumam Chanyeol datar.

Baekhyun pun perlahan mengangguk, ia masih merasakan sedikit euforia (?) di dalam hatinya karena Chanyeol menyentuhnya barusan.

Setelah keadaan cukup sepi, mereka akhirnya masuk ke dalam kereta dan memilih duduk di pojok.

Baekhyun memperhatikan Chanyeol yang hanya terdiam sambil menyandarkan kepalanya dan menutup matanya. Diam-diam ia mengagumi wajah Chanyeol yang tampan itu.

"Jangan memperhatikanku." gumam Chanyeol tiba-tiba, membuat Baekhyun melonjak kaget. "e-eh? Tidak. Aku tidak memperhatikanmu!" bantah Baekhyun lalu berpaling ke arah lain.

Tidak ada pembicaraan apapun setelahnya hingga akhirnya kereta berhenti di stasiun. Keduanya segera melangkah keluar.

"Kau ke arah mana?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil berjalan keluar dari stasiun.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab dan hanya terus melangkah. Dan ternyata ia melangkah ke arah yang sama dengan Baekhyun.

"Hey! Rumahmu ke arah sana juga?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan sedikit nada girang.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Ya." jawabnya singkat.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan berjalan di sampinh Chanyeol dengan hati gembira. Ia berharap rumah Chanyeol tidak terlalu jauh dengannya jadi ia bisa berkunjung atau mungkin hanya sekedar melintas saja.

Langkah Chanyeol terhenti. Baekhyun ikut berhenti dan menoleh, "Kenapa?"

"Rumahku ke arah sana." gumam Chanyeol sambil melirik ke sebuah blok. Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol lalu mengangguk, "Ah. Baiklah. Rumahku masih dua blok dari sini. Jadi kurasa kita berpisah disini?"

"Ya."

"Kalau gitu sampai—" Baekhyun baru saja ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Chanyeol tapi namja tinggi itu sudah berbalik dan berjalan menjauh.

"—jumpa." gumam Baekhyun melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia menghela nafas lalu tersenyum kecil. Walaupun Chanyeol masih sangat dingin terhadapnya, tapi Baekhyun percaya kalau Chanyeol sebenarnya orang yang asik dan friendly. Baekhyun pun melanjutkan perjalanannya ke rumah dengan hati gembira.

* * *

**_Cie fast update :3_**

**_Haha chanbaek udah ngobrol nih cie cie. Let's see what happened next yaa ^^_**

**_Follow, fav, and Review juseyooongg ~ ^^_**

* * *

**_Aku tau aku kecepetan, tapi..._**

**_SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI UNTUK SEMUA READERS ( bagi yang muslim dan menjalankan ibaah puasa) _**

**_SEMOGA AMAL IBADAH KITA SEMUA DITERIMA OLEH ALLAH SWT YAA._**

**_MAAFIN KALO LIGHTEU SUKA JAHAT BIKIN FFNYA, HEHEHE. _**

**_AKU CINTA KALIAN *seribu lope buat readers*_**


	3. Chapter 3

Baekhyun memperhatikan dirinya di cermin sekali lagi, memastikan ia memakai seragamnya dengan lengkap dan tentu saja terlihat tampan. Ia tersenyum puas lalu segera mengambil tasnya dan berjalan ke luar kamar. Sebelum berangkat, ia memakan roti panggang yang sebelumnya sudah ia siapkan sendiri.

Ya, sendiri. Selama dua tahun terakhir ini Baekhyun memang tinggal sendiri di Korea. Sementara ayah, Ibu dan Hyung-nya tinggal di Jepang. Mereka pindah ke Jepang 2 tahun yang lalu karena sang ayah di tugaskan untuk bekerja disana. Baekhyun memilih menetap di Korea karena pada saat itu ia baru saja masuk ke SMAnya, jadi ia tidak mau membebankan orang tuanya jika harus kembali mendaftar ke sekolah lain di Jepang nanti. Walau sendiri, tapi kebutuhan Baekhyun masih di tanggung orang tuanya. Beruntung Baekhyun merupakan anak yang cukup mandiri, jadi ia bisa menggunakan uang dari orang tuanya dengan baik setiap bulannya.

Setelah selesai dengan rotinya, Baekhyun pun segera berjalan keluar rumah. Tak lupa ia mengunci pintu rumah dan pagarnya. Setelah merasa aman, ia pun berjalan menuju ke stasiun.

Ternyata keretanya sudah sampai, Baekhyun pun berjalan cepat dan masuk ke dalam kereta. Tentu saja hal yang pertama kali ia lakukan adalah, Mencari Chanyeol. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan kekiri lalu bibirnya melengkungkan senyum ketika melihat sosok Chanyeol yang duduk di pojok.

Seperti biasa, ia mengenakan earphone, masker, dan menundukan kepalanya seolah tertidur. Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin sekali menanyakan soal masker yang selalu di kenakan Chanyeol. Padahal udara di Seoul baik-baik saja.

Kali ini Baekhyun tidak merasa ragu untuk mendekat duduk di samping Chanyeol.

"Hey!" Sapanya antusias.

Chanyeol tidak bergeming, mungkin tidak mendengar sapaan Baekhyun.

"Hey!" Baekhyun menepuk pundak Chanyeol.

Chanyeol langsung melonjak, matanya membulat dan tangannya melayang ke arah leher Baekhyun dengan posisi miring seperti ingin memotong leher Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menahan nafasnya beberapa detik melihat tangan Chanyeol di lehernya. "I-ini aku- Baekhyun." gumam Baekhyun terbata-bata.

Tubuh Chanyeol seketika berubah rileks, ia menurunkan tangannya dari leher

Baekhyun dan kembali memasukannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Kau mengejutkanku." gumam Chanyeol datar.

Baekhyun menghela nafas lega. Dia sempat terkena serangan jantung ringan karena reaksi Chanyeol barusan. "Maaf.."

Chanyeol tidak berkata apa-apa lagi dan hanya memainkan iPodnya.

Baekhyun jadi tidak tau harus bicara apa. Suasananya tiba-tiba berubah canggung. Well, mungkin karena sejak awal memang Baekhyun yang salah.

_huftt..._ Baekhyun menghela nafas berat.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya, "E-eh? Tidak, tidak apa-apa." jawab Baekhyun sambil cengengesan.

Chanyeol hanya melirik Baekhyun tajam lalu kembali sibuk dengan iPodnya.

"Hmm.. Itu.. Chanyeol," gumam Baekhyun ragu.

"hm?"

"Kau.. Kenapa tadi sepertinya terkejut sekali?"

"Kau mengejutkanku."

Baekhyun jadi merasa bersalah karena Chanyeol terus-terusan menyebutkan hal itu, "Ya aku tau. Maksudku, reaksimu-"

"_Self defense_." jawab Chanyeol singkat.

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun lalu memutar bola matanya acuh. "Pelindungan diri." gumamnya berusaha memperjelas.

Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Berpura-pura mengerti walau sebenarnya ia sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud Chanyeol.

Kereta berhenti, Orang-orang langsung berebut untuk keluar sementara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih duduk di bangku mereka, menunggu keadaan sepi. Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka pun akhirnya keluar dari kereta.

* * *

"Jadi, Kau ini kelas berapa? Kau tau, kita selalu bersama sejak kemarin tapi kita tidak mengobrol banyak." gumam Baekhyun berusaha terdengar sesantai mungkin.

Chanyeol hanya menatap lurus sambil berjalan dengan tangan yang ia masukan ke dalam saku. "Memangnya apa yang harus di obrolkan." gumamnya datar.

Baekhyun menaikan alisnya lalu berjalan mendahului, ia berbalik ke arah Chanyeol dan berjalan mundur sambil berbicara. "Mwo? Banyak! Aku bahkan belum tau kelasmu dimana, sejak kapan kau pindah kesini, kau pindahan dari mana dan—"

"Siapa nama ibuku, siapa nama ayahku, alamat rumah, atau bahkan ukuran sepatuku?" sambung Chanyeol sarkastik.

Baekhyun tertawa, "Tidak tidak. Hal itu tidak terlalu penting."

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan alis yang dinaikan. "Kau bodoh atau apa? Kau menganggap perkataanku itu serius?"

Baekhyun ikut terhenti dan memiringkan kepalanya, "Eh? Maksudmu?" gumam Baekhyun polos.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sudahlah. Tidak penting. Aku harus ke kelas. Bye" gumam Chanyeol dengan nada datarnya lalu berjalan melewati Baekhyun.

Baekhyun segera berbalik dan berteriak, "Hey! Setidaknya beritau aku kau kelas berapaa!"

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh, "Tepat di sebelahmu." gumamnya singkat lalu kembali berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terdiam di tempatnya, "Disebelahku? Kelasnya di sebelahku?" Ia berfikir sejenak lalu menjetikan jarinya, "Kelas 3 C!" tukasnya girang.

Baekhyun pun berlari ke kelasnya dengan hati riang gembira.

* * *

Saat Baekhyun masuk kekelas, Sehun dan Luhan tidak ada di dalam. Ia berjalan sambil menengok ke kanan - kiri mencari keberadaan dua sahabatnya itu.

"Oy, Jongdae." panggil Baekhyun pada salah satu teman sekelasnya itu.

Yang dipanggil menoleh, "Apa?"

"Mana Sehun Luhan?"

Jongdae menaikan bahunya, "Mana aku tau." gumamnya acuh. Baekhyun pun melempar gulungan kertas ke arahnya dan Jongdae segera menghindar lalu tertawa pelan. "Eh ya, Taeyeon songsaenim bilang besok latihan untuk acara pentas seni sekolah." gumam Jongdae memberi tahu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Baiklah."

"Yo yo yo!" Sapa Luhan yang tiba-tiba masuk kelas, dan diikuti Sehun yang berjalan dengan wajah flatnya seperti biasa.

"Yo Luheen!" teriak Baekhyun dengan semangat lalu berdiri dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

"Yo Byun Baek!" Luhan berhigh-five dengan Baekhyun lalu keduanya tertawa. Sementara Sehun, ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Tumben baru datang?" tanya Baekhyun sambil kembali duduk di bangkunya.

Luhan menghela nafas dan ikut duduk di bangkunya sambil meletakan tas,

"Kesiangan." jawabnya.

"Untung masih di izinkan masuk." sambung Sehun.

Baekhyun menaikan alisnya, "Tunggu, siapa yang kesiangan?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

Luhan segera melirik ke arah Sehun, dan Baekhyun segera menoleh ke arah Sehun.

Merasa di perhatikan, Sehun pun menatap kedua sahabatnya bergantian lalu menaikan bahunya. "Apa?" tanyanya polos.

Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya acuh lalu kembali menoleh ke arah Luhan.

"Hey, Kau tau. Aku kemarin pulang dengan park chanyeol!" tukas Baekhyun semangat.

Luhan membulatkan matanya, "MWO?! Benarkah?"

"Ya! Dia yang mengajakku!"

Sehun mendengus, "Cih, mungkin maksudmu, beraegyo dulu di depannya dan memohon-mohon hingga ia lelah lalu akhirnya pasrah mengajakmu pulang bersama?" cibir Sehun.

Baekhyun segera menoleh dan menjitak kepala Sehun, "Jangan asal bicara! Memang dia yang mengajakku pulang, dan aku tidak melakukan apapun untuk hal itu okay." gumam Baekhyun tegas sementara Sehun hanya mengelus-elus kepalanya. "Dan satu lagi, Chanyeol itu tidak seburuk yang kau katakan."

"Wow jadi sekarang kau berteman dengannya?" Tanya Luhan, membuat Baekhyun berbalik ke arahnya dan tersenyum lebar, "Sebenarnya belum, Tapi setidaknya aku sudah tau cukup banyak tentangnya." gumam Baekhyun bangga.

"Tapi mungkin dia bahkan tidak mengingat namamu." cibir Sehun lagi dan segera mendapatkan jitakan spesial dari Baekhyun.

_Kriiing.. Kriiing.. Kriingg.._

Bel berbunyi, menandakan pelajaran dimulai. Karena jadwal pertama hari ini adalah pelajaran olahraga, Baekhyun, Sehun dan Luhan pun segera berjalan ke arah gymnasium.

* * *

Gymnasium agak ramai, terdapat beberapa anak kelas lain yang juga sedang berolahraga. Baekhyun, Sehun dan Luhan memasuki ruang ganti dan menuju ke loker mereka masing-masing untuk mengganti seragam mereka dengan baju olahraga.

"Kudengar hari ini kita tanding basket antar kelas?" gumam Sehun sambil melepaskan kancing kemejanya satu persatu. Baekhyun dan Luhan yang juga masih sibuk mengganti baju hanya menaikan bahu menanggapi pertanyaan Sehun.

"Tsk." Sehun berdecak pelan melihat reaksi kedua sahabatnya lalu segera melanjutkan acara(?) mengganti pakaiannya.

Pluit terdengar, Baekhyun, Sehun dan Luhan pun segera mempercepat pergerakan mereka lalu akhirnya berlari ke lapangan. Banyak murid yang sudah baris, dan semuanya namja, ya, karena para yeoja memiliki kegiatan lain yaitu berenang.

Selagi Mr Jae menjelaskan soal teknik-teknik basket yang akan mereka pelajari hari ini, Baekhyun justru memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah Chanyeol yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Chanyeol dan kelasnya juga akan belajar tentang basket hari ini dan rencananya kelas Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akan tanding setelahnya. Baekhyun berharap ia dan Chanyeol akan ikut bertanding, ya mungkin saja ia bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk mendekati Chanyeol. Modus? Ya, mungkin bisa dibilang seperti itu.

Setelah 30 menit pemanasan dan latihan, akhirnya pluit di bunyikan, tanda pertandingan akan segera di mulai. Semua murid berkumpul dan berdiri di tengah lapangan, menyimak Mr Jae yang akan mengumumkan siapa saja yang akan ikut tanding.

"Dari kelas tiga B, Sehun, Minseok, Jongdae, Luhan, Lay dan.."

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, dalam hati berdoa namanya akan di panggil.

"Kyungsoo."

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, "Aku tidak main?!"

Mr Jae sontak menoleh ke arah Baekhyun, lalu menggeleng, "Ah, kau di bangku cadangan dulu saja ya." jawabnya enteng.

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya kesal sementara Luhan di sampingnya menepuk punggung Baekhyun agar sahabatnya itu tenang.

"Dan dari kelas tiga C.. Kris, Tao, Kai, Suho, Minho, dan Chanyeol." lanjut Mr Jae.

Baekhyun semakin kesal saja ketika tau ternyata Chanyeol terpilih untuk main. Ah sial! Kenapa aku sangat tidak beruntung?! gerutu baek dalam hatinya.

Semua murid yang tidak bermain pun duduk di pinggir lapangan, termasuk Baekhyun. Luhan terus-terusan menyemangati sahabatnya itu tapi Baekhyun tetap saja diam dengan wajah flatnya.

Pertandingan segera di mulai, kedua tim sudah bersiap. Dan ketika bola di lempar, kedua kapten segera berebut bola dan pertandingan pun dimulai. Bola di rebut oleh Chanyeol, dengan sigap ia men-dribble bola tersebut ke arah ring. Beberapa orang berhasil dilewatinya dengan mudah hingga ia sampai di dekat ring dan segera melemparkan bolanya. Dan GOOL! 3 poin untuk tim Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat penampilan Chanyeol yang sangat hebat dan memukau. Chanyeol benar-benar berhasil membuat Baekhyun terkagum-kagum. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun berdiri lalu mulai berteriak menyemangati Chanyeol.

"AYO CHANYEOL KAU PASTI BISA! SEMANGAAT!"

"YA DRIBBLE TERUS YA TEMBAK! YAA!"

"WOOO SEMANGAAT CHANYEOL SEMANGAAAT!"

Teriakan Baekhyun memenuhi lapangan indoor tersebut. Walau di perhatikan oleh murid lainnya, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menghiraukan. Yang penting ia harus menyemangati Chanyeol. Walau Chanyeol sendiri sama sekali tidak merespon Baekhyun, Ia hanya melirik sebentar lalu kembali fokus pada permainan.

Pluit berbunyi, tanda babak pertama usai. Semua pemain menuju ke tempat istirahat mereka masing-masing. Untuk sementara tim 3B unggul 2 poin dari tim 3C.

"Ya, byun baekhyun." tukas Sehun pada Baekhyun yang sedang duduk. Baekhyun pun mendongak ke arah Sehun, "Apa?"

"Kau kenapa mendukung Chanyeol? Dia kan musuh."

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum lebar, "hehe maaf."

Luhan yang mendengar percakapan Baekhyun dan Sehun pun tertawa, "Sehun benar, seharusnya kau mendukungku atau Sehun. Mendukung kelas sendiri." timpalnya.

"Sekali-kali mendukung lawan tidak apa-apa kan?" gumam Baekhyun polos lalu mendapatkan jitakan dari Sehun.

Pluit berbunyi lagi, menandakan pertandingan segera di lanjutkan. Semua pemain kembali bersiap-siap kelapangan. Baekhyun yang sedaritadi memperhatikan Chanyeol mulai bingung karena Chanyeol tidak berdiri dari tempatnya, dan ternyata seseorang justru berlari ke lapangan mengisi posisi Chanyeol.

_Oh, dia diganti?_ Batin Baekhyun.

_PRIIITTT_

Pertandingan kembali di mulai, kali ini Baekhyun tidak berteriak karena memang ia tidak tau harus mendukung siapa. Toh, orang yang ia ingin semangati saja tidak main. Jadi buat apa?  
Baekhyun kini justru sibuk memperhatikan Chanyeol yang tidak terlalu jauh dengannya. Chanyeol hanya diam sambil menonton pertandingan. Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi, bahkan saat ringnya kebobolan, ia tetap datar, tak terlihat sedikitpun ekspresi kecewa atau semacamnya.

"Hey Baek." panggil seseorang di belakangnya. Dengan enggan Baekhyun pun menoleh, ternyata yang memanggilnya adalah Daehyun salah seorang teman sekelasnya. "Apa?"

"BAEKHYUN AWAS!"

Baekhyun segera menoleh cepat ke arah lapangan dan matanya membulat ketika bola melayang ke arahnya. "HUWAAAAA!" Ia cepat cepat menutup matanya dan melindungi kepalanya.

_krik..  
_

_krik..  
_

_krik.._

Lapangan sunyi beberapa saat. Baekhyun merasa sedikit bingung karena tidak ada bola yang menyentuhnya atau apa, ia pun perlahan membuka matanya.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, belum bisa mempercayai apa yang ada di depan matanya.

"C-chanyeol?" gumamnya gagap.

Ya, Chanyeol. Orang itu berdiri di depan Baekhyun, menghalanginya. Bola yang tadi mengarah ke Baekhyun kini terguling di lapangan.

_Bola itu jatuh, tapi tidak mengenaiku. Itu berarti..._

"Chanyeol- kau menyelamatkanku?"

Chanyeol hanya terdiam, tanpa bicara apa-apa ia berjalan kembali ke bangku cadangan dimana ia duduk sebelumnya.

"Hey tunggu!" Teriak Baekhyun lalu segera berlari mengejar Chanyeol.

Sementara itu Luhan hanya tersenyum melihat kejadian barusan. Ia melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Chanyeol berlari ke arah Baekhyun lalu menangkis bola yang melayang ke arahnya dengan cekatan. Sepertinya ia bisa mencium sesuatu dari gerak-gerik Chanyeol.

"Hey Seh—" Luhan menutup kembali mulutnya yang hendak memanggil Sehun untuk menyuruhnya memungut bola ketika ia melihat Sehun yang juga sedang memperhatikan Baekhyun yang berusaha berbicara dengan Chanyeol.

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya lalu menghampiri Sehun, "Hey."

Sehun menoleh, "Apa?"

"Ayo main lagi." ajak Luhan. Sehun kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun yang kini berjalan keluar bersama Chanyeol. "Ayo." jawabnya pada akhirnya lalu memungut bola dan berlari kecil ke lapangan.

_Aneh. Sehun aneh_. Batin Luhan.

* * *

Hari itu sekolah selesai lebih cepat dari biasanya, dan seperti biasa, Baekhyun, Sehun, dan Luhan berjalan bersama keluar dari kelas menuju keluar sekolah. Sepanjang berjalanan, Baekhyun tidak henti-hentinya berbicara soal bagaimana bahagianya dia yang diselamatkan Chanyeol saat pelajaran olahraga tadi.

Beruntung Baekhyun mempunyai sahabat semacam Luhan yang setia mendengarkan celotehannya tentang hal yang sama selama seharian penuh, sementara Sehun yang sudah mulai bosan hanya meresponnnya dengan anggukan atau bahkan lebih memilih memakai earphonenya.

"Nah, kita beda arah. Sampai jumpa, besok aku lanjutkan cerita!" pamit Baekhyun saat mereka bertiga sudah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah.

Sehun dan Luhan pun melambaikan tangan mereka pada Baekhyun yang berlari kecil menjauh. Keduanya menghela nafas lalu tertawa kecil sambil berjalan ke arah yang lain.

"Sepertinya kita tidak salah menamainya diva baekhyun." gumam Luhan.

Sehun mengangguk setuju, "Sebutan yang sangat tepat untuknya. Aku tidak menyangka ia bisa berbicara tentang hal yang sama selama seharian penuh."

Luhan terkekeh, "Ya kau benar."

Keduanya terdiam sebentar, sama-sama tidak tau harus bicara apa lagi. Sehun dan Luhan hanya terus berjalan kearah yang sama karena memang rumah mereka berdekatan.

Sehun berdehem, memecahkan keheningan. "Luhan,"

"hm?"

"Aku.. boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu."

"Tapi tolong jawab jujur, oke?"

Luhan agak sedikit bingung, tapi ia mengangguk, "Ya."

Sehun terlihat agak gugup dan mengusap tengkuknya canggung, "Apa.. menurutmu .. aku tampan?"

Luhan hampir saja tersedak salivanya sendiri saat mendengar pertanyaan mendadak dan aneh dari sehun, "A-apa?"

"Oke baiklah ini pertanyaan yang aneh, tapi— tolong jawab saja, apa aku tampan?"

Luhan masih terdiam dan menatap aneh ke arah Sehun. Sehun benar-benar aneh hari ini.

"Astaga Luhan jawablah!" gumam Sehun frustasi.

Luhan pun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, "Y-ya, ya. Tentu saja, ya kau—tampan."

Sehun menaikan alisnya, meragukan jawaban Luhan, "Benarkah? Kau tidak berkata seperti itu hanya karena aku ini sahabatmu atau hanya ingin membuatku senang kan?"

Luhan menggigit bibirnya menahan tawa, "Tentu saja tidak!"

Luhan memang sebenarnya menjawab pertanyaan tersebut dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam. Karena memang— ya, sejak lama ia sudah menyukai sahabatnya itu. Mungkin aneh, karena Luhan menyukai sahabatnya yang merupakan seorang namja. Tapi, ya memang itulah kenyataannya. Luhan selalu diam-diam mengaggumi Sehun dan selalu merasa nyaman saat berada di dekatnya. Tapi Luhan juga tidak pernah menyatakan perasaannya karena ia tidak ingin merusak persahabatannya dengan Sehun.

Sehun menghela nafas lega mendengar jawaban Luhan, "Baguslah.. Bagaimana jika di bandingkan dengan Chanyeol?"

"Huh?"

"Ya, kau tau, Aku dan Chanyeol, siapa yang lebih tampan?"

Luhan tersenyum jahil, "Hm.. siapa ya.." gumamnya menggoda Sehun, walau sebenarnya sudah pasti ia akan menjawab Sehun.

"Oh Luhan, ayolaah!" rengek Sehun frustasi.

Luhan tertawa pelan, "Baiklah, baiklah. Kau yang lebih tampan." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

Sehun pun tersenyum penuh percaya diri, "Berarti ada kemungkinan Baekhyun menyukai ku kan?"

.

.

.

Perlahan senyum di bibir Luhan menghilang, berubah menjadi kerutan di keningnya. "M-maksudmu?"

Sehun menatap ke arah Luhan lalu menghela nafas, "Maaf aku tidak pernah menceritakan hal ini padamu, tapi— ya. Aku menyukai Baekhyun."

Saat itu juga Luhan merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak beberapa saat dan Luhan mulai meragukan kemampuan pendengaran telinganya.

_Sehun.._

_menyukai.._

_**Baekhyun ?**_

Seperti bisa membaca ekspresi wajah Luhan, Sehun pun buka suara, "Ya, Aku menyukai Baekhyun— bahkan sejak awal aku bertemu dengannya."

Luhan masih tidak berkata apa-apa. Terlalu terkejut. Terlalu sakit.

"Kau tau, Baekhyun itu sangat manis. Dia seperti cahaya bagi orang-orang disekitarnya, dia selalu membuat orang-orang diaekitarnya merasa bahagia." Gumam Sehun sambil tersenyum membayangkan sosok Baekhyun.

Sementara Luhan? Ia hanya bisa terdiam mendengarkan setiap pujian yang di lontarkan Sehun untuk Baekhyun.

"Tadinya kukira, dengan menjadi sahabatnya saja sudah cukup. Tapi ternyata tidak." lanjut Sehun. "Selama ini aku baik-baik saja karena Baekhyun tidak pernah berkencan atau dekat dengan siapapun. Tapi saat ia bertemu Chanyeol dan mengaggumi orang itu... aku cemburu."

_Hentikan, Sehun. Hentikan._ batin Luhan.

"Aku tidak pernah berkata apapun padanya karena aku tidak ingin menghancurkan persahabatan kita. Aku takut dia menolakku lalu nanti jadinya malah canggung."

Kini Luhan mengerti, kenapa Sehun terlihat aneh saat Baekhyun dekat dengan Chanyeol. Kenapa Sehun selalu memberikan tanggapan negatif tentang Chanyeol di hadapan Baekhyun. Dan tentang perhatian lebih Sehun terrhadap Baekhyun. Itu karena Sehun menyukai Baekhyun..

Luhan ingin sekali berteriak di depan Sehun, memberitau kalau ia merasakan hal yang sama. Luhan memendam perasaannya pada Sehun, sama seperti Sehun menendam perasaannya pada Baekhyun. Dan alasan keduanya memendam perasaan mereka masing-masing juga karena hal yang sama.

Sama-sama tidak mau merusak persahabatan diantara mereka.

Luhan berdehem, berusaha bersikap biasa saja. "K-kukira selama ini kau straight."

Sehun mendengus pelan, "Kalau aku straight, Aku pasti sudah memacari yeoja-yeoja yang tergila-gila padaku." kata Sehun. "Tapi aku tidak melakukannya, karena aku hanya ingin Baekhyun."

Rasanya hati Luhan seperti ditusuk oleh ribuan pedang tajam saat mendengar kata-kata Sehun. Sakit sekali.

"Jadi...?"

"Mungkin mulai sekarang aku akan lebih menunjukan pada Baekhyun kalau aku menyukainya."

_Tidak, Jangan. Kumohon._ Gumam Luhan dalam hatinya.

"Doakan aku beruntung ya? Hanya kau lah satu-satunya sahabat yang mengerti aku, Luhan."

Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun lalu berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tersenyum, "T-tentu saja.."

Sehun ikut tersenyum lalu mengacak-acak rambut Luhan pelan, "Terima kasih." gumamnya lalu merangkulkan tangannya di bahu Luhan.

_Ya, Sampai kapanpun, Sehun hanya akan menganggapku sebagai sahabatnya. Tidak akan lebih_. Luhan menunduk dan tersenyum miris.

* * *

**To be continue..**

* * *

_**Ciee update. Hai semuanya. Aku mau ngucapin makasih banyak buat kalian yang udah fav, follow, dan review story ini. Aku bahagiaa banget setiap ada notif masuk tentang followers atau fav(ers) story aku. Tapi aku lebih bahagia lagi kalo kalian ngereview, do it more juseyoooong :3**_

_**Eh ya, aku lagi nyari temen untuk nonton TLP Jakarta nanti nih, follow me on twitter ya exolightev**_

_**See you on the next chap ^^**_


	4. Chapter 4

Kelas vocal sore itu sudah selesai sejak 30 menit yang lalu. Ruangan yang dihiasi cermin besar di salah satu sisi dindingnya serta piano dan beberapa alat musik di ujung ruangan itu sudah sepi. Semua murid yang mengikuti kegiatan vocal club pun sudah bubar sejak 30 menit yang lalu, tapi masih ada seorang murid yang masih betah berada disana.

Byun Baekhyun, ia berdiri di depan jendela, menatap hujan yang turun diluar. Inilah alasan mengapa ia belum pulang kerumah. Hujan.

_Well_, sebenarnya saat kelas bubar tadi, Hujan belum turun begitu lebat. Sehingga murid yang lain lebih memilih bergegas pulang. Tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun, ia lebih memilih menetap di ruang musik dan menunggu hujan benar-benar berhenti. Sesekali ia menatap beberapa murid berlarian keluar dari gedung dengan menggunakan jaket atau jas mereka untuk melindungi diri dari guyuran hujan.

Jam menunjukan pukul 05:30 sore. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya lalu berjalan menjauh dari jendela, melangkah mendekati piano dan menekan tuts dengan asal. Ia duduk di bangku piano lalu berfikir sejenak untuk memutuskan lagu apa yang ingin ia mainkan.

Perlahan jari-jarinya mulai bergerak menekan tuts piano, kali ini dengan nada yang beraturan, menghasilkan suara yang indah dan sangat tepat di dengarkan diiringi dengan suara derai hujan yang samar terdengar. Suara lembut Baekhyun perlahan ikut masuk ke dalam nada.

_I often close my eyes_  
_And I can see you smile_  
_You reach out for my hand_  
_And I'm woken from my dream_  
_Although your heart is mine_  
_It's hollow inside_  
_I never had your love_  
_And I never will ~_

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, menikmati alunan musik serta suaranya sendiri.

_And every night_  
_I lie awake_  
_Thinking maybe you love me_  
_Like I've always loved you_  
_But how can you love me_  
_Like I loved you, when_  
_You can't even look me straight in my eyes_ ~

Baekhyun perlahan membuka matanya, dan permainan pianonya terhenti ketika ia menatap ke arah cermin besar di hadapannya. Mulut Baekhyun bahkan belum sempat tertutup rapat, tapi nanyiannya terhenti. Terkejut? Ya. Itulah yang sedang di alami Baekhyun sekarang. Ia tidak bisa mempercayai pandangannya saat ini, bayangan seseorang yang dilihatnya dari kaca besar di hadapannya.

Mimpikah?

Atau halusinasi?

Baekhyun memutar kepalanya, menatap ke arah orang yang bayangannya muncul di cermin tersebut. Orang itu benar-benar berdiri disana, di depan pintu ruang musik.

Park Chanyeol.

Ya, Park Chanyeol.

Kuulangi, PARK CHANYEOL.

Chanyeol berdiri di depan pintu ruang musik, menatap ke arah Baekhyun dengan wajah sedikit... gugup? Atau hanya perasaan Baekhyun saja?

"H-hey.." sapa Baekhyun kaku.

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya lalu menjawab sapaan Baekhyun, "Ah, hey."

Kemudian keduanya terdiam, rasanya di langit-langit sedang bertebaran tulisan "CANGGUNG" memenuhi ruangan tersebur, melukiskan keadaan yang terjadi di antara keduanya.

Kemudian Chanyeol berdehem, "Yang tadi itu.. kau?"

"eh? apa?"

"Maksudku, yang bernyanyi, dan bermain piano."

Baekhyun tersenyum malu, ternyata Chanyeol mendengarkannya barusan.

"Hm.. Kurasa tidak ada orang lain di ruangan ini, jadi..." Baekhyun tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, hanya menaikan kedua bahunya sambil tersenyum.

Chanyeol mengerti maksud Baekhyun, ia mengangguk pelan lalu berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. "Suaramu bagus." puji Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya menahan senyumnya, dan ia yakin pipinya sudah merah merona sekarang. "Uhm, terima kasih. Tapi sebenarnya, tidak sebagus itu."

"Sungguh." Chanyeol mengambil beberapa kertas partitur yang berada di atas piano lalu membacanya satu-persatu. "Yang tadi itu lagu apa?" tanyanya.

"Oh, itu. Kiss the rain."

Chanyeol meletakan kertas-kertas di tangannya lalu menoleh ke luar jendela sesaat, "Kiss the rain, eh?" gumam Chanyeol sambil menaikan alisnya.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil, mengerti maksud Chanyeol. "Aku menyanyikan lagu itu bukan karena di luar sedang hujan. Tapi karena memang aku menyukai lagu itu."

Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya, "I see." gumamnya pelan lalu tiba-tiba duduk di sebelah Baekhyun.

_dag dig dug dag dig dug_

Jantung Baekhyun serasa berdetak beribu-ribu kali lebih cepat ketika bahunya dan Chanyeol bersentuhan. Baekhyun bisa menobatkan hari ini adalah hari terbaik sepanjang hidupnya. Tanpa bersusah payah melakukan sesuatu, Chanyeol mendekat ke Baekhyun dengan sendirinya. Keajaiban? Atau takdir?

Chanyeol perlahan mulai menekan tuts piano. Menghasilkan nada slow yang nyaman di dengar.

"Kau bisa bermain piano juga?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang menikmati permainannya.

"Sedikit." jawab Chanyeol singkat.

Perlahan permainan piano Chanyeol mulai beralih seperti nada lagu Kiss The Rain yang sebelumnya di mainkan Baekhyun.

"Kau tau lagu itu?"

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, "Hanya mencoba menyamakan dengan permainanmu barusan."

Saat Chanyeol tersenyum, walau hanya senyuman tipis, Baekhyun bisa merasakan dirinya melayang ke langit ke 7 saat melihat senyuman tersebut. Benar-benar salah satu keajaiban dunia. Mungkin kedengarannya berlebihan, tapi memang— ya. Itulah yang Baekhyun rasakan barusan. Seolah-olah senyuman indah Chanyeol bisa membangkitkan sebuah bunga yang layu.

"Sejak kapan belajar piano?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum, karena kali ini Chanyeol lebih banyak bertanya pada dirinya. Benar-benar kemajuan pesat. "Entahlah, mungkin sejak... 11 tahun?"

Chanyeol mengangguk tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Kau sendiri?"

"Sebenarnya sudah sejak kecil, tapi.."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan penasaran, "Tapi?"

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar lalu menggeleng, "Tidak. Lupakan." jawabnya, membuat Baekhyun hampir mati penasaran.

"Kudengar kau terkenal di klub vocal?" tanya Chanyeol, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"eh? aku?"

"Ya, kau."

"Tidak juga." elak Baekhyun.

"Tapi suaramu memang bagus, pantas jika kau terkenal."

Baekhyun kembali blushing untuk yang kesekian kalinya, "A-ah, tidak juga.."

"Kau ingin menjadi artis atau semacamnya?"

Baekhyun berfikir sejenak lalu menghela nafas, "Menjadi pianis sekaligus penyanyi terkenal. Tapi orang tua ku tidak pernah menyetujui hal itu."

"Kenapa?"

"Ayah ingin aku menjadi pengusaha, atau ya.. orang yang duduk di sebuah meja di perkantoran. Semacam itu. Pekerjaan paling membosankan di dunia." keluh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, "Lakukan saja apa yang kau mau. Aku yakin orang tua mu pasti mengerti." gumam Chanyeol lalu berhenti dengan permainan pianonya. "Selagi masih ada kesempatan. Lakukanlah, berusahalah mencapai apa yang kau mau." lanjut Chanyeol lalu berdiri.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya, bingung, kaget, segala macam perasaan bercampur menjadi satu saat ia mendengar kata-kata dari Chanyeol barusan.

_Inikah Chanyeol yang sesungguhnya? Di balik penampilan misterius serta sikapnya yang dingin, ia adalah seseorang yang bijak?_

"Aku duluan." pamit Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun segera tersadar dari lamunannya, "Hey tunggu!"

Chanyeol yang baru berjalan beberapa langkah terhenti, "Apa?"

"Aku ingin pulang bersama, boleh kan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, lalu berbalik melanjutkan langkahnya. Baekhyun segera mengambil tasnya dan berlari keluar menyusul Chanyeol.

* * *

Beruntung hujan sudah berhenti ketika Baekhyun dan Chanyeol keluar dari sekolah. Keduanya memutuskan untuk naik bus, karena sepertinya kereta sudah tidak ada pada jam segini.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berjalan berdampingan menuju ke halte, keduanya hanya diam sambil sesekali memperhatikan keadaan kota Seoul yang semakin malam justru semakin ramai itu.

"Sejak kapan kau pindah ke sini?" tanya Baekhyun, membuka percakapan.

"Mungkin seminggu yang lalu, entahlah."

"Dan kau pindahan dari..?"

"America."

Mata Baekhyun melebar, agak terkejut. Biasanya sekolah akan ramai jika ada anak pindahan dari luar negri atau semacamnya. Tapi kali ini, Baekhyun bahkan tidak tau ada murid baru di sekolah jika ia tidak bertemu dengan Chanyeol di kereta.

"Pantas kau berbeda."

Chanyeol menaikan alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Maksudku, lihat dirimu. Tinggi badan yang bisa dibilang sangat tinggi, berbeda dengan orang asia yang biasanya tidak terlalu tinggi. Matamu juga lebar, tidak seperti orang korea yang mayoritasnya ber mata sipit."

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Hanya perbedaan kecil."

"Tapi bahasa koreamu lancar?"

"Ibuku orang Korea."

Baekhyun membentuk bibirnya menjadi O tanda mengerti. "Ah.. Jadi kau tinggal disini dengan ibumu?"

"Dia sudah meninggal."

Oops. Baekhyun langsung merasa bersalah seketika, "Maaf.."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, "No problem."

Keduanya kembali terdiam. Sebenarnya Baekhyun berharap Chanyeol akan bertanya sesuatu lagi kepada dirinya, tapi rasanya mustahil. Chanyeol tidak terlihat seperti ingin berbicara. Wajahnya kembali datar seperti biasa. Menakjubkan, padahal beberapa saat yang lalu wajahnya terlihat bersahabat, tapi sekarang? Sulit ditebak.

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah jalanan kota Seoul. Matanya berbinar ketika melihat sebuah mobil porsche warna hitam terparkir di pinggir jalan.

"Chanyeol, lihat. Itu mobil yang ada di kartun detective conan! Aku tidak tau mobil itu begitu keren di dunia asli." gumam Baekhyun takjub.

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Baekhyun lalu seketika tubuhnya menegang. Ia berhenti melangkah lalu menggenggam lengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, terkejut karena Chanyeol tiba-tiba menggenggam erat lengannya, "Kena— Hey!"

Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun dan berlari kencang. Baekhyun yang tertarik pun mau tidak mau ikut berlari walau sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol menariknya seperti ini.

"Chanyeol! Ada apa?!" teriak Baekhyun sambil masih berlari.

"Sst. Diam dan ikuti aku!" Lalu Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang sesaat. Ia mempercepat larinya dan menarik Baekhyun ke sebuah gang sempit yang gelap.

Chanyeol mencengkram kedua bahu Baekhyun dan mendorongnya pelan ke arah tembok. Ia berdiri di depan Baekhyun, menutupi tubuh Baekhyun dengan dirinya sendiri. Jarak keduanya sangat dekat, Bahkan Baekhyun bisa merasakan nafas Chanyeol yang terengah-engah berhembus di dekatnya.

"C-chanyeol.. Kita-"

"Sst. Diam."

Baekhyun pun menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, lalu sekilas cahaya mobil melewati gang sempit tersebut, membuat Baekhyun memejamkan matanya.

Chanyeol perlahan berjalan menjauh dari Baekhyun dan menoleh ke arah jalan yang agak sepi itu. Ia menghela nafas lalu menyeka keringat di dahinya.

Baekhyun melangkah mendekati Chanyeol dengan wajah bingung, "Chanyeol, sebenarnya- kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun, mengulang pertanyaannya yang sedari tadi belum sempat dijawab oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap ke arah Baekhyun sejenak lalu menggeleng, "Lupakan. Ayo, kuantar kau sampai rumah." gumam Chanyeol lalu menarik tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya pasrah berjalan di samping Chanyeol, sebenarnya rasa penasarannya benar-benar sudah menumpuk, tapi ia tidak ingin menanyakan hal itu ke Chanyeol karena sepertinya Chanyeol tidak ingin membicarakannya. Jadi ia hanya diam.

Saat sampai di rumah Baekhyun, Tanpa basa-basi lagi Chanyeol langsung berbalik pergi. Baekhyun tidak tau harus bicara apa, ia pun menghela nafas dan masuk ke rumahnya dengan sejuta pertanyaan melayang di otaknya.

* * *

Baekhyun menguap lagi, entah ini sudah yang keberapa kalinya. Ia benar-benar mengantuk, semalam ia tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan Chanyeol. Ya, kejadian semalam yang terjadi pada dirinya dan Chanyeol benar-benar sukses membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan hal itu. Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba menjadi aneh, dan pertanyaannya yang tak kunjung terjawab. Semuanya mengusik fikiran Baekhyun. Sebenarnya Baekhyun berharap ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol di kereta hari ini agar ia bisa berbicara berdua dengan Chanyeol, tapi ternyata harapannya tidak terkabul.

"Baekhyunee!" Teriakan Luhan sukses membangunkan Baekhyun dari alam bawah sadarnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Luhan dan Sehun berjalan ke arahnya.

"Hey Luhan, Sehun." sapa Baekhyun lemas.

Luhan merangkulkan lengannya di bahu Baekhyun, alisnya berkerut melihat sahabatnya yang lemas. "Hey, kau kenapa?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa.." jawabnya lemas. Ia menundukan kepalanya lemas, ketika tiba-tiba Luhan menyikutnya pelan. Baekhyun pun menoleh ke arah Luhan, "Apa?"

Luhan menggerakan bola matanya ke sebuah arah, mengisyaratkan Baekhyun untuk melihat ke arah yang sama. Baekhyun pun menurut, dan ia hampir mati terkejut ketika mendapati Chanyeol yang sedang berjalanan berlawanan arah darinya.

"Itu Chanyeol." bisik Luhan.

"Aku tau." Baekhyun tak berkedip ataupun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chanyeol yang berjalan santai ke arahnya. Ia berdehem, dan berniat untuk menyapa Chanyeol.  
Ketika Chanyeol hanya berjarak beberapa langkah darinya, Baekhyun menyunggingkan seulas senyum lebar, "Hey Chan—"

Kalimat Baekhyun terhenti ketika Chanyeol berjalan melewatinya begitu saja. Ya, ia hanya berjalan lurus ke depan melewati Baekhyun. Baekhyun yakin tadi itu Chanyeol melihatnya, tapi kenapa Chanyeol hanya berjalan melewatinya begitu saja?

"—nyeol.." gumam Baekhyun pelan melanjutkan kalimatnya yang terpotong. Ia, Luhan dan Sehun, ketiganya terdiam menatap punggung Chanyeol yang semakin menjauh.

Kenapa Chanyeol tiba-tiba dingin seperti itu? Fikir Baekhyun dalam hatinya. Aneh. Chanyeol benar-benar aneh.

Sehun mendengus, "Itukah yang kau bilang kau sudah dekat dengannya?" cibirnya.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam. Masih menatap ke arah Chanyeol yang sudah menghilang di tengah kerumunan.

Satu kata yang terlintas di fikiran Baekhyun.

_Kenapa?_

Luhan menepuk pundak Baekhyun dan mengelusnya pelan, berusaha memberikan semangat pada sahabatnya itu. "Kita ke kelas saja, ayo." ajak Luhan lalu menarik sahabatnya itu.

Baekhyun hanya pasrah, membiarkan Luhan menarik tangannya. Walau dalam hati ia rasanya ingin menangis.

* * *

Beruntung hari itu Mrs Tiffany—sang guru Bahasa Inggris di kelas Baekhyun sedang berhalangan untuk hadir. Jadi Baekhyun mempunyai waktu untuk tidur di kelas. Sedaritadi ia menyandarkan kepalanya di meja sambil memejamkan matanya. Well, Sebenarnya Baekhyun sangat mengantuk tapi kejadian semalam dan tadi pagi justru membuatnya sulit untuk tidur. Park Chanyeol seolah-olah telah mencuci otak Baekhyun. Membuatnya tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain Chanyeol.

Benar-benar aneh bagi Baekhyun, Baru kali ini ia menemukan orang semacam Chanyeol. Satu hari Chanyeol bisa jadi sangat misterius, tapi keesokannya ia menjadi sangat baik, lalu tiba-tiba ia berubah lagi menjadi dingin seperti es batu. Bagaimana bisa?

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Bingung.

"Sst."

Baekhyun membuka matanya ketika mendengar bisikan seseorang di depan wajahnya, ternyata Oh Sehun. Sehun ikut menyandarkan kepalanya di meja dan menatap ke arah Baekhyun.

"Apa." gumam Baekhyun ketus.

Sehun tertawa pelan lalu mencubit pipi Baekhyun pelan, "Kau cemberut terus,

kenapa?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Kurasa kau tau kenapa."

"Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Kau begitu menyukainya huh?"

"Tidak, aku hanya penasaran saja dengannya."

"Benarkah? Kau tidak menyukainya?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya ragu, "hm.. entahlah."

"Untuk apa mengharapkan orang yang kelihatannya bahkan tidak ada keinginan untuk berbicara denganmu."

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, "Dia baik padaku." elak Baekhyun.

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa ia berlalu begitu saja saat kau menyapanya tadi?"

Baekhyun hanya terdiam mendengar kata-kata Sehun. Ya, mungkin Sehun ada benarnya juga.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja dia."

Baekhyun baru saja hendak menjawab perkataan Sehun ketika tiba-tiba seseorang berdehem. Baekhyun segera mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati Luhan berdiri di depan meja sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Maaf aku menggangu." gumam Luhan sambil duduk di meja di depan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendengus pelan, "Sejak kapan kau mengganggu." gumamnya. Matanya tiba-tiba mengarah ke kotak jus stroberi yang di genggam Luhan, "Untukku?"

Luhan menaikan alis, "Oh ini? Ya, ini untukmu." gumam Luhan sambil memberikan jus tersebut pada Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih!" gumam Baekhyun girang sambil menerima jus tersebut lalu segera meminumnya.

"Untukku?" tanya Sehun. Luhan menoleh lalu tersenyum lima jari, "Tidak ada. hehe"

Sehun segera memasang wajah flatnya, lalu tanpa basa-basi merebut cola di tangan Luhan. "Hey!"

Luhan belum sempat memaki Sehun, tapi Sehun sudah lebih dulu menengguk cola

miliknya.

"Terima kasih." Gumam Sehun sambil memberikan kembali cola milik Luhan.

Luhan mempoutskan bibirnya lalu kembali meminum colanya. Ia sebenarnya tidak marah, justru senang karena Sehun meminum colanya. Bukankah sama saja seperti Indirect Kiss?

"Oh ya, Tadi di kantin aku mendengar beberapa yeoja membicarakan soal karnival yang baru dibuka itu." gumam Luhan pada dua sahabatnya.

Baekhyun menaikan alisnya, "Karnival?"

"Ya. Kau tau, semacam taman bermain. Katanya lumayan bagus." _((*ps. Sebut saja pasar malem))_

Kali ini Sehun buka suara, "Ya, aku juga mendengar kabar itu." katanya, lalu kembali merebut cola di tangan Luhan dan meminumnya. Kali ini Luhan hanya diam membiarkan Sehun.

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun polos sambil asik meminun jus stroberinya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kesana malam minggu nanti?" usul Luhan dengan mata berseri-seri.

Baekhyun mengangguk setuju, "Tentu. Kenapa tidak."

"Yess!" lonjak Luhan senang, lalu berpaling ke Sehun. "Kau ikut ya? ya?"

Sehun hanya mengangguk, lalu kembali menengguk cola milik Luhan. Luhan tersenyum lebar, terlihat sangat gembira.

Baekhyun hanya tertawa kecil melihat reaksi sahabatnya itu. Ia terdiam dan otaknya kembali memikirkan tentang Chanyeol. Hanya diam sebentar, dan Chanyeol langsung memenuhi otaknya. Sigh.. Sebenarnya mantra macam apa yang di ucapkan Chanyeol sehingga membuat Baekhyun seperti ini?

_Tunggu.._

Baekhyun tiba-tiba mendapatkan ide cemerlang.

"Hey, hey."

Sehun dan Luhan seketika menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. "Apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku ajak Chanyeol pergi ke karnival bersama kita?"

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya sementara Luhan mengangguk dengan semangat. "Tentu saja! Lebih banyak lebih bagus kan." tukas Luhan semangat.

"Tunggu, tunggu. Mengajak Chanyeol? Kau serius? Dia bahkan tidak mau membalas sapaanmu dan kau fikir dia mau pergi dengan kita?" gumam Sehun yang tidak bisa menerima usul Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak mendengarkan Sehun, ia hanya mengangguk antusias ke arah Luhan. "Ya, kau benar. Kalau begitu aku akan mengajaknya!" tukasnya antusias lalu berlari keluar dari kelas.

"Hey, Baekhyun! Yah! Byun Baekhyun!" Teriakan Sehun sama sekali tidak dihiraukan oleh Baekhyun. Ia menghela nafas berat melihat Baekhyun yang telah hilang di balik pintu.

Luhan bisa mengerti kenapa Sehun bersikap seperti itu, dan sebenarnya hatinya juga sakit melihat Sehun begitu berusaha keras untuk menjauhkan Baekhyun dari Chanyeol. Tapi apa boleh buat? Luhan juga tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menghentikan Sehun.

"Hey." Luhan menepuk pundak Sehun, "Ayo kita ke kantin, mau cola?" gumam Luhan berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Sehun.

Sehun menoleh ke arah Luhan lalu tersenyum kecil, "Boleh, tapi kau harus traktir aku."

Luhan tersenyum lebar lalu mengangguk tanpa ragu, "Tentu." jawabnya mantap lalu mereka berdua berjalan keluar kelas.

* * *

Bel istirahat akhirnya berbunyi. Baekhyun yang sedaritadi menunggu di depan kelas 3C— yang merupakan kelas Chanyeol— segera merubah posisinya yang sebelumnya bersandar di dinding menjadi berdiri tegak. Mr YoungJi keluar dari kelas tersebut, Baekhyun segera membungkuk hormat sambil tersenyum. Setelah Mr YoungJi berlalu, Baekhyun segera berjalan mendekat ke arah pintu kelas 3C. Di dalam sana Baekhyun melihat murid-murid sedang merapihkan buku-buku mereka dan beberapa berjalan keluar dari sana. Beberapa dari mereka menyapa Baekhyun dan menanyakan apa yang Baekhyun lakukan disana, tapi Baekhyun hanya tersenyum ramah dan menjawab "Hanya main saja."

Baekhyun berjalan masuk dan menyapukan pandangannya ke penjuru kelas. Bibirnya tersenyum ketika melihat sosok yang ia cari. Chanyeol duduk di bangku pojok paling belakang. Ia duduk disana dengan earphone di telinganya sambil memainkan iPhonenya. Setelah menyiapkan dirinya, Baekhyun pun berjalan mendekat.

"ekhem." Baekhyun berdehem ketika sudah berdiri di depan meja Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol tidak bergeming, entah ia tidak menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun atau semacamnya.

"ekhem, ekhem!" Baekhyun semakin menjadi-jadi (?) kali ini ia bahkan mengetuk-ngetuk meja Chanyeol.

Perlahan Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponselnya dan memandang Baekhyun dari bawah hingga atas. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar ketika Chanyeol menatapnya.

Chanyeol melepaskan earphone di telinganya, "Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanyanya datar.

Baekhyun menaikan alisnya, "eh? T-tidak.."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan kembali hendak mengenakan earphonenya tapi segera ditahan oleh Baekhyun, "Tunggu tunggu! Aku memang belum mengatakan sesuatu, tapi

aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." gumam Baekhyun dengan nada cepat untuk menahan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pun menghentikan gerakannya lalu justru memasukan earphonenya kedalam saku. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"hm.. Kau tau, ada karnival yang baru dibuka, dan letaknya tidak terlalu jauh. Kudengar tempat itu lumayan bagus—"

"Lalu?"

"Aku, Sehun dan Luhan berencana pergi kesana malam minggu nanti. Dan aku ingin mengajakmu, siapa tau—"

"Tidak."

Baekhyun belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia tercengang dan memiringkan kepalanya, "Apa kau bilang?"

"Tidak."

"K-kenapa? Oh, aku tau, mungkin karena kau belum mengenal Sehun dan Luhan? Mereka baik dan aku berani jamin kau akan nyaman dengan mereka."

"Aku tidak mau."

Baekhyun mulai kehilangan harapannya tapi ia tetap bersikeras mengajak Chanyeol.

"Ayolah, memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mau."

"Letaknya tidak jauh, dan aku yakin kau akan menikmatinya!"

"Tidak terima kasih."

"Ayolah chayeol, kumohoon!"

Chanyeol menghela nafas berat lalu mebatap Baekhyun dengan alis berkerut, "Kenapa kau bersikeras sekali mengajaku?"

"Aku.." Baekhyun terhenti sejenak, "Aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu!" jawab Baekhyun dengan nada lantang, membuat beberapa orang di sekitarnya menoleh ke arah Baekhyun.

"Kumohon.." gumam Baekhyun sekali lagi dengan wajah memelas.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun serius selama beberapa saat, lalu membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. "Jam berapa?"

Seketika sebuah lengkungan manis terbentuk begitu saja di bibir Baekhyun.

* * *

Lagi-lagi Sehun melirik jam tangannya lalu menghela nafas, "Kemana Baekhyun?" tanyanya, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi." gumam Luhan.

Sehun dan Luhan telah sampai lebih dulu di karnival dan sekarang mereka berdua

sedang duduk di sebuah bangku dekat dengan gerbang masuk karnival, menunggu Baekhyun.

Sehun berdecak kesal, "Kenapa lama sekali? Ini sudah hampir setengah jam."

"Mungkin ia kerumah Chanyeol dulu, jadi agak lama."

"Chanyeol lagi, chanyeol lagi, menyusahkan saja."

Luhan meninju lengan Sehun pelan, "Jangan bicara seperti itu."

Sehun hanya mengelus lengannya sambil menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Luheeen!" teriak Baekhyun dengan suara khasnya yang lantang.

Seketika Sehun dan Luhan berdiri, "Nah akhirnya datang juga." gumam Luhan.

"maaf, tadi aku agak lama bersiap-siap." kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lima jari. Kemudian ia menarik Chanyeol yang berada di belakangnya, "Nah, Chanyeol, ini Sehun dan Luhan." kata Baekhyun lagi, memperkenalkan Chanyeol dengan kedua sahabatnya.

Sehun menatap Chanyeol dingin, dalam benaknya ia berfikir kalau Chanyeol terlihat aneh. Bukan, bukan karena pakaian yang di kenakannya atau semacamnya. Tapi karena sebuah masker hitam yang ia kenakan. Udara sedang bagus begini, kenapa harus pakai masker segala? Batin Sehun.

"Hey, Chanyeol. Aku Luhan, senang akhirnya bertemu dengan mu. Baekhyun banyak cerita tentangmu!" tukas Luhan sambil tersenyum, sementara Baekhyun melemparkan pandangan menusuk ke arahnya.

Chanyeol sendiri hanya mengangguk, dan tetap dengan wajah datarnya. Kemudian matanya berpindah ke arah Sehun.

Merasa di perhatikan, Sehun pun akhirnya buka suara. "Aku Sehun." jawabnya cepat.

"Nah, sudah kan? Kalau gitu ayo masuk, aku sudah menunggu kalian lama." gumam Sehun lalu menarik tangan Baekhyun dan menyeretnya ke dalam karnival. Sementara Chanyeol dan Luhan mengikuti di belakang.

* * *

Sekarang Baekhyun dan Sehun sedang asyik bermain melempar-gelang-kedalam-botol atau entah permainan apa itu namanya. Sementara Luhan hanya bisa memperhatikan keduanya walau hatinya sebenarnya terasa sakit. Luhan tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya, melihat Baekhyun dan Sehun bersama adalah hal yang biasa bagi Luhan. Tentu saja, mereka berdua bersahabat, apa salahnya jika mereka bersama-sama? Ya, itulah apa yang ada fikiran Luhan selama ini. Tapi kini saat ia sudah mengerti yang sebenarnya, pandangannya berubah. Hal itu bukan lagi sesuatu yang biasa untuknya.

"ehem." Chanyeol berdehem, dan sukses membuyarkan lamunan Luhan. Ia menyodorkan sekaleng cola di hadapan Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum kecil dan menerima cola tersebut, "Terima kasih." gumamnya singkat sebelum membuka kaleng cola tersebut dan menenggaknya.

"Jadi, kau menyukai Sehun atau Baekhyun?"

Luhan hampir saja tersedak minumannya sendiri saat mendengar pertanyaan aneh dan mendadak dari Chanyeol. Ia menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan menatapnya dengan alis berkerut, "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit tidak ramah.

"Kau tau, sedari tadi kau terus-terusan memperhatikan Baekhyun dan Sehun. Dan ekspresi wajahmu sangat tidak senang." jawab Chanyeol santai, membuat kerutan di dahi Luhan menghilang.

Luhan menatap ke arah Baekhyun dan Sehun yang masih sibuk bermain sambil tertawa_. Sejelas itu kah?_

"Aku tidak tau siapa yang kau perhatikan, itulah sebabnya aku bertanya." gumam Chanyeol lagi.

Luhan kembali menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, "Aku tidak memperhatikan siapapun." elak Luhan.

"Bohong."

"Sungguh!"

"Bohong."

Luhan mempoutskan bibirnya sebal, "Lagipula aku ini kan namja, mana mungkin aku menyukai salah satu dari mereka!"

"Kau punya pacar?"

Luhan terdiam sejenak, lalu menggeleng.

"Kapan terakhir kali kau pacaran?"

Luhan kembali terdiam, "Anu.."

Chanyeol mendengus, "Kau gay."

Luhan membulatkan matanya, "Aku tidak tau kalau kau sangat menyebalkan."

gumamnya tajam. Tapi Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menanggapi perkataan Luhan, "Aku

hanya berbicara kenyataan."

Luhan terdiam dan memutuskan untuk tidak menanggapi perkataan Chanyeol. Dalam hati ia berfikir, sejelas itukah dirinya menunjukan kalau ia menyukai Sehun? Sampai-

sampai Chanyeol yang baru ditemuinya saja bisa melihat kenyataan itu. Luhan benci mengakuinya, tapi ya, memang ia gay. Luhan gay untuk Sehun.

"Jadi, kau menyukai Sehun atau Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Luhan hanya melirik Chanyeol tanpa menanggapinya.

"Hey, aku bicara padamu."

"..."

"Sehun atau Baekhyun?"

"..."

"Kurasa jawabanmu Sehun, karena-"

"Park chanyeol diamlaah!" Teriak Luhan dengan wajah frustasinya.

Chanyeol tertawa melihat reaksi Luhan, Sementara Luhan sendiri mengerutkan keningnya. Bingung. Baekhyun bilang Chanyeol sangat dingin, dan jarang sekali tertawa atau tersenyum. Tapi ini? Luhan memang tidak bisa melihat bibir Chanyeol yang melengkungkan senyuman atau tertawa, tapi ia bisa melihat dengan jelas dari perubahan ekspresi matanya jika Chanyeol tertawa.

"Maaf, maaf." gumam Chanyeol.

Luhan menghela nafas, "Tapi.. kau memang benar."

"Apa?"

"Aku... menyukai Sehun." Luhan rasa tidak ada salahnya juga menceritakan hal ini pada Chanyeol. Luhan tidak tau lagi pada siapa ia harus bercerita, masalahnya kali ini bersangkutan dengan kedua sahabatnya, jadi tidak mungkin ia bercerita pada kedua sahabatnya.

"Oh.." Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya, lalu bicara lagi, "Dan Sehun menyukai Baekhyun atau semacamnya?"

Luhan berfikir sejenak, bingung harus menjawab pertanyaan itu atau tidak.

Sebelum Luhan sempat menjawab, Chanyeol kembali membuka suara, "Tenanglah, mungkin nanti Sehun akan sadar dengan sendirinya."

Luhan menatap Chanyeol tak percaya. Nada bicara Chanyeol terdengar sangat tenang. Juga terdengar meyakinkan. Bagaimana bisa?

Sekarang Luhan mengerti apa yang membuat Baekhyun begitu tergila-gila pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol mempunyai sesuatu yang tidak bisa di temukan di namja lainnya. Entah kenapa, Chanyeol mempunyai _charm_ nya sendiri.

"Hey!" Baekhyun dan Sehun tiba-tiba datang menghampiri Chanyeol dan Luhan.

"Lihat, Sehun mendapatkan sebuah jam tangan, hadiah dari permainan itu." gumam Baekhyun sambil menunjukan sebuah jam tangan berbentuk hello kitty.

Sehun buka suara, "Aku ingin memberikan itu pada Luhan, kau suka hello kitty kan?"

Luhan tertawa kecil sambil mengangguk, "Tentu. Terima kasih!"

"Hey, hey, mau makan? Aku lapar sekali." keluh Baekhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya.

Luhan dan Sehun mengangguk, sementara Chanyeol hanya diam.

"Baiklah, ayo! Chanyeol, ayo!" Ajak Baekhyun sambil menarik tangan Chanyeol dan berjalan bersamanya.

Luhan baru saja hendak ikut berjalan, tapi tiba-tiba tangannya di tarik oleh Sehun. Ia menoleh, "Kenapa?"

"Jalan denganku." gumam Sehun singkat lalu berjalan di belakang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sambil masih menggenggam tangan Luhan.  
Sementara Luhan sendiri hanya menurut berjalan di sebelah Sehun, walau sedikit bingung, tapi Luhan senang karena Sehun menggenggam tangannya. Detak jantung Luhan sudah sangat kacau, dan ia yakin pipinya pasti merah merona sekarang.

Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun, tersenyum.

* * *

_**To be continue...**_

* * *

_**Yeay akhirnya update, maaf super late soalnya aku agak sibuk akhir-akhir ini.**_

_**Dan yeaaah EXO is coming to Indonesia. Kalian pada nonton TLP gak guys?**_

_**Hehehe**_

_**Sekiian author notenya, semoga kalian suka updatenya ya^^**_

_**Jangan lupa review moah 3**_


	5. Chapter 5

Jam menunjukan pukul 9 malam ketika Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menaiki bus. Setelah puas bermain-main di karnival, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun dan Luhan akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang karena memang mereka sudah cukup lelah. Ditambah lagi waktu yang semakin lama semakin larut. Mereka berpisah di depan gerbang karnival karena memang arah pulang mereka berbeda, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pulang menaiki bus sementara Sehun mengendarai motornya dengan Luhan.

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan senangnya malam ini. Satu hal yang paling membuatnya bahagia malam ini adalah Chanyeol. Ya, Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang biasanya pendiam dan misterius, malam ini Chanyeol sangat berbeda. Beberapa kali ia membuat lelucon yang membuat Baekhyun tertawa. Ia juga ikut bermain permainan yang ada di karnival. Baekhyun yakin, Chanyeol kini sudah mulai terbiasa dan mulai menunjukan sifat aslinya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas lalu menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi bus. Bus sangat sepi, Selain Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, ada dua orang ahjussi yang duduk pada dua bangku di depan mereka serta sepasang anak muda yang duduk di belakang mereka. Mungkin karena waktu sudah malam, jadi orang-orang sudah berada di rumah mereka dan beristirahat.

Baekhyun melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang duduk sambil bersandar dan memejamkan kepalanya. "Chanyeol?" panggilnya pelan.

Yang di panggil membuka matanya dan menoleh ke arah Baekhyun, "apa?"

"Kau lelah?"

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan, "Tidak terlalu." jawabnya singkat, lalu melanjutkan, "Kau sendiri?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas berat lalu mengangguk pelan, "Cukup lelah."

"Kau terlalu banyak main tadi."

"Kau juga."

"Ya, tapi tak sebanyak yang kau mainkan."

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan, "Hm ya, tapi tidak apa-apa, untuk senang-senang. Kan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk setuju, "Ya.."

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat, lalu Chanyeol melirik ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun menguap, ia memandang keluar jendela, memperhatikan mobil-mobil yang melintas. Memang agak aneh melihat Baekhyun terdiam seperti itu, karena biasanya Baekhyun selalu terlihat ceria dan berisik. Mungkin karena ia sudah cukup lelah, jadi semangatnya ikut turun, menyebabkan Baekhyun seketika menjadi pendiam.

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang setiap satu menit sekali menguap, lalu mengelap air mata yang muncul di sudut matanya, dan sesekali memejamkan matanya lalu sedetik kemudian kembali membuka matanya cepat. Setiap hal kecil yang Baekhyun lakukan terlihat sangat lucu di mata Chanyeol.

Yang di perhatikan menoleh, Baekhyun menaikan alisnya menatap Chanyeol. "Apa?" tanyanya polos.

Chanyeol segera tersadar dari lamunannya lalu menggeleng cepat, "Tidak. Tidak apa-apa." elaknya lalu segera memandang ke arah yang lain.

Baekhyun sudah terlalu lelah, ia pun tidak mengambil pusing dan memutuskan untuk kembali

menatap ke luar jendela. Matanya sudah terasa sangat berat sekarang. Rasanya ingin sekali cepat-cepat pulang kerumah dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur.

"Kalau lelah tidur saja, nanti aku bangunkan." gumam Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Baekhyun menoleh,

"eh? Tidak. Aku masih bisa— hoaam— bertahan." gumam Baekhyun sambil menguap di tengah-tengah ucapannya.

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh pelan, "Terserah kau saja."

Baekhyun menyandarkan tengkuknya ke kursinya, mencari posisi yang nyaman. Matanya perlahan menutup tapi sedetik kemudian ia langsung membuka matanya kembali.

"Tidur saja." kata Chanyeol lagi, seolah bisa mengerti situasi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun akhirnya menurut, ia memejamkan matanya, menyandarkan kepalanya ke jendela. Tubuhnya mulai melemas hingga akhirnya ia terbang ke alam mimpi.

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. Diam-diam ia tersenyum di balik maskernya, memandangi Baekhyun yang tertidur. Dan sesuatu terlintas di otaknya.

* * *

Suara seorang yeoja cantik berponi terdengar di penjuru ruang musik. Dengan beberapa murid duduk bersila di hadapannya, menyimak apa yang di sampaikan olehnya.

"Jadi intinya, grup vocal akan membutuhkan ketua baru karena Jongdae akan lulus tahun ini. Mungkin minggu depan para calon bisa dikumpulkan lalu kita akan melakukan voting." gumam sambil memainkan pulpen di tangannya. Ia menarik nafas, lalu memperhatikan semua muridnya. "So, saya rasa pertemuan hari ini cukup sampai disini. Selamat sore." lanjutnya lalu tersenyum dan berjalan keluar dari ruang musik.

Semua murid yang tergabung dalam grup vokal pun segera membubarkan diri. Kecuali Jongdae, dan Baekhyun. Mereka masih duduk di tempat mereka.

Jongdae— atau yang lebih akrab di panggil Chen— membaringkan tubuhnya di lantai. "Ahh, akhirnya tugasku selesai juga."

Baekhyun tertawa pelan, "Bukankah menyenangkan jadi ketua? Kau jadi di kenal banyak orang."

Jongdae mendengus, "Kau mengejeku, huh? Semua orang juga tau, Byun Baekhyun lebih terkenal dibandingkan ketua grup vocal ini."

Baekhyun tertawa lagi lalu menepuk pundak Jongdae, "Mungkin memang sebenarnya aku yang harusnya jadi ketua, kau hanya beruntung karena saat pemilihan ketua aku sakit." ejek

Baekhyun, dan segera mendapatkan death glare dari Jongdae.

Baekhyun terkekeh lalu berdiri dari tempatnya, "Bercanda. Ayo, pulang. Kau mau disini terus, huh?"

"Duluan saja. Aku masih ada sedikit urusan."

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu lalu mengangguk, "Baiklah, aku duluan!" tukas Baekhyun lalu berjalan keluar.

Sekolah sudah cukup sepi, hanya ada satu atau dua murid yang masih berlalu lalang di lorong sekolah. Diam-diam Baekhyun mengaggumi sekolahnya itu, tanpa terasa sebentar lagi ia akan lulus dan meninggalkan sekolah ini. Ia berjalan sambil memperhatikan ke arah lapangan luas yang dapat dilihat dari kaca besar di sebelah kirinya. Di luar agak gelap, mungkin akan segera turun hujan.

"Baekhyun?"

Sebuah suara menghentikan langkah Baekhyun. Perlahan Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang, dan tiba-tiba bibirnya melengkungkan sebuah senyuman bahagia.

"Hey Chanyeol!" sapanya antusias. Tentu saja, siapa lagi orang yang bisa membuat Baekhyun sebahagia ini jika bukan Chanyeol?

Chanyeol perlahan berjalan mendekati Baekhyun, "Kau belum pulang?"

"Aku ada kelas vocal tadi. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku ketiduran di perpustakaan."

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya menahan tawa. _Pantas saja Chanyeol terlihat agak berantakan. _Batinnya.

"Baiklah, ayo pulang?" ajak Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk, lalu mereka berdua jalan keluar.

Tepat saat Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gedung sekolah, hujan tiba-tiba turun. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mematung di depan pintu. Dalam hati mengutuk langit yang menurunkan hujan pada waktu yang tidak tepat. Mereka berdua akhirnya terpaksa menunggu hujan reda.

Entah perasaan Baekhyun saja, atau memang setiap kali ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol, hujan selalu turun? Kebetulan? Takdir? Lagipula apa hubungannya Chanyeol dengan hujan?

Baekhyun menghela nafas berat. Ia memandang lurus kedepan, memperhatikan jalanan luas menuju ke gerbang sekolahnya yang basah di guyur hujan. Baekhyun lelah. Ia ingin segera pulang dan tidur.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Suara Chanyeol menyadarkan Baekhyun. "Eh? Y-ya. Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Baekhyun cepat sambil tersenyum. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk lalu kembali menatap lurus ke depan.

Untuk beberapa saat, hanya suara deraian hujan yang memenuhi suasana hening di antara keduanya. Baekhyun tidak tau harus bicara apa, terlebih lagi Chanyeol. Jadi keduanya hanya terdiam sambil menunggu hujan— yang kelihatannya tidak mereda sedikit pun.

Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya, lalu menghela nafas. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, ia sibuk mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya. Baekhyun memperhatikan Chanyeol dengan kening berkerut.

"Ada apa?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, lalu menarik sebuah jaket dari tasnya. "Kita pakai ini." gumamnya singkat sambil melebarkan jaketnya.

Baekhyun menaikan alisnya, "Untuk apa?"

"Menerobos hujan. Aku rasa hujan ini akan berlangsung lama."

"Jadi...?"

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun tajam. "Aku ingin pulang, kalau kau ingin terus disini—"

"Tidak! Aku ikut!" Teriak Baekhyun cepat. "Aku ikut! Aku juga lelah, ingin pulang."

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu mendekatkan dirinya ke Baekhyun dan menggunakan jaketnya sebagai pelindung untuk mereka.

"Siap?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, menahan senyum. "Ya."

"1..2...3!"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun serentak berlari menerobos hujan dengan bermodalkan jaket sebagai pelindung dari guyuran hujan. Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan senyumnya, walau jaket yang di gunakan tidak terlalu berpengaruh dan membuat keduanya basah, tapi Baekhyun tidak merasa khawatir sama sekali. Ia senang karena ia bersama Chanyeol sekarang.

"Cepat sedikit!" tukas Chanyeol agak berteriak.

Baekhyun menurut, ia mempercepat langkahnya. Tak terasa mereka akhirnya sampai di halte bus dekat sekolah. Chanyeol mengibaskan jaketnya yang basah beberapa kali, Ia juga mengacak-acak rambutnya, bermaksud mengeringkan rambutnya.

Baekhyun tidak terlalu basah karena Chanyeol benar-benar melindunginya dari guyuran hujan.

"Maaf, kau jadi basah kuyup." gumam Baekhyun sambil menggigit bibirnya.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun lalu tersenyum kecil, "It's okay." jawabnya simple. Ia berhenti sejenak lalu melanjutkan, "Kau juga basah, tidak bawa jaket atau apa?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Tidak."

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Yasudah. Tahan saja, mungkin sebentar lagi busnya datang."

"Ya." Baekhyun tersenyum ke arah Chanyeol, "Terima kasih."

Lagi-lagi keduanya harus menunggu. Kali ini yang mereka tunggu adalah bus. Satu-satunya kendaraan umum yang bisa di gunakan. Tidak mungkin ke stasiun karena jaraknya cukup jauh dan mereka tidak mempunyai apapun untuk melindungi diri mereka dari guyuran hujan.

Beberapa menit kemudian bus yang ditunggu datang, dengan cepat keduanya memasuki bus dan memilih tempat duduk di tengah. Baekhyun menghela nafas lega ketika akhirnya bersentuhan dengan kursi bus, setelah lelah berlari dan menerobos hujan, setidaknya ia bisa sedikit beristirahat sekarang.

"Baekhyun."

"Hm?"

"Bukankah rumahmu agak jauh dari halte?"

Baekhyun menaikan alisnya, berfikir sejenak, lalu mengangguk. "Hm.. Ya. Mungkin nanti aku harus menunggu lagi hingga hujan reda." gumamnya dengan seulas senyum pahit.

"Bagaimana kalau kau pulang ke rumahku saja?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan penuh kejutan. "A-apa?"

"Ya, kau tau, maksudku, jadi kau tidak perlu berjalan terlalu jauh di tengah hujan. Kau juga tidak perlu menunggu di halte terlalu lama."

Baekhyun masih belum bisa mencerna kata-kata Chanyeol. Entah mungkin otaknya menjadi agak koslet karena terguyur hujan. Ia hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan alis terangkat heran.

Chanyeol menjentikan jarinya di depan wajah Baekhyun, "Hey, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"eh?" Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa kali, "Y-ya. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Jadi, kau mau atau tidak?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, "Tentu, itu ide yang bagus. Tapi, apa tidak merepotkan?"

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa."

"Baiklah." Baekhyun berhenti sebentar lalu tersenyum, "Terima kasih."

"Masuk saja, aku mau mengunci pagar." Kata Chanyeol, setengah berteriak pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menurut dan segera berlari ke teras rumah Chanyeol untuk menghindari hujan sementara Chanyeol sendiri masih sibuk mengunci pintu pagar rumahnya.

Rumah Chanyeol tidak terlalu berbeda dengan rumahnya, hanya saja halamannya lebih luas. Sejauh ini Baekhyun nyaman memandang pekarangan rumah Chanyeol. Ia menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"Sudah?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Ya, ayo masuk." ajaknya lalu segera membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melangkah masuk mengikuti Chanyeol, matanya menyapu setiap sudut rumah Chanyeol. Wow- Baekhyun benar-benar tidak menyangka ia berada disini sekarang. Maksudnya, ya, di rumah Chanyeol. Namja misterius yang akhir-akhir ini mengganggu fikiran Baekhyun itu. Kini Baekhyun berada di dalam rumahnya. Sungguh keajaiban.

"Aku akan ambilkan handuk, kau duduk saja, atau jika kau mau ke dapur atau apapun, terserah kau saja." gumam Chanyeol, dan di balas dengan anggukan kecil dari Baekhyun. "Anggap saja rumah sendiri." Kata Chanyeol lagi lalu berjalan menaiki tangga.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil sambil memperhatikan seisi rumah Chanyeol, tatanan barang-barang di dalam rumah Chanyeol benar-benar tertata dengan rapih. Buku-buku terjajar pada rak-nya, bantal sofa yang tersandar rapih, lantai bersih mengkilap, dan lainnya. Semuanya terlihat rapih dan bersih. Apa mungkin Chanyeol memiliki pembantu atau semacamnya?

Susunan bingkai-bingkai foto yang tersusun rapih di sebuah lemari berkaca menarik perhatian Baekhyun. Ia melangkah mendekati lemari tersebut dan memperhatikan setiap foto yang tersusun disana. Foto seorang anak kecil laki-laki dengan telinga yang cukup lebar dan menggendong se-ekor marmut membuat Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. Ia bisa memastikan bahwa itu foto Chanyeol, karena telinganya yang khas. Kemudian matanya menangkap sebuah bingkai dengan foto Chanyeol—yang sudah cukup terlihat dewasa, mungkin ketika umurnya 14 tahun? Entahlah. Disana Chanyeol bersama seorang wanita cantik yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya, keduanya sedang makan ice cream dan foto tersebut di ambil dengan camera polaroid.

Siapa perempuan itu? batin Baekhyun. Penasaran, Ia pun menyipitkan matanya menatap foto

itu. Mencoba melihat lebih detail wajah perempuan bersama Chanyeol itu.

"Itu noonaku."

Baekhyun melonjak kaget ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba muncul. Ia mengerjap dan tertawa renyah,

"eh? Apa? O-oh hehe maaf,"

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Bukankah dia mirip denganku?" Baekhyun kembali menoleh ke arah foto tersebut dan mengangguk pelan, _Ah, benar juga. _Batinnya. "Kau kelihatan sangat dekat dengannya."

"Ya, dia sahabat terbaikku." Chanyeol berjalan mendekat dan menatap foto tersebut lekat-lekat, lalu ia menghembuskan nafas berat. "Lupakan."

Baekhyun menaikan alisnya bingung, belum sempat ia mengajukan pertanyaan, Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu menyodorkan handuk dan baju ganti. "Pakailah, mungkin baju atau celananya sedikit besar tapi setidaknya kau tidak masuk angin."

Baekhyun menerima handuk dan baju tersebut, "Terima kasih. Toiletnya dimana?"

Chanyeol menunjuk ke sebuah pintu berwarna coklat dengan motif air. Baekhyun mengangguk,

"Baiklah, aku ganti dulu." Ia pun segera melangkah menuju ke pintu yang di tunjuk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun hingga sosok bertubuh mungil itu menghilang di balik pintu. Ia menghela nafas lalu menoleh ke arah foto yang tadi di perhatikan Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah melihatnya, kan?"

* * *

Baekhyun memandang dirinya pada cermin besar di hadapannya. Baju Chanyeol lebih besar dari yang ia bayangkan. Kaos hitam polos itu jatuh hingga menutupi pahanya, bahkan hampir mencapai lututnya. Sementara celana putih panjang itu sendiri, jauh lebih panjang dari kaki Baekhyun sehingga ia harus menggulung celana tersebut hingga beberapa cm. Setelah merasa nyaman dengan pakaiannya, ia melangkah keluar.

Aroma roti bakar dan teh hangat menyapu hidung Baekhyun tepat saat ia melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia melangkah ke arah dapur dan mendapati Chanyeol sedang duduk di meja makan.

"Oh, sudah?" Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala lalu sedetik kemudian ia tertawa. "Hahaha pakaianku-"

"Hey jangan tertawa." gumam Baekhyun sambil mem-pouts-kan bibirnya.

"Aku tidak tau ternyata kau kecil sekali." kata Chanyeol sambil masih terkekeh pelan.

"Kau saja yang terlalu besar." gumam Baekhyun membela diri lalu duduk di depan Chanyeol.

Dilihatnya dua piring roti bakar serta dua gelas dengan asap yang mengebul di atas meja makan. "Untuk siapa?"

Chanyeol melirik ke arah meja makan lalu mengangkat bahu, "Menurutmu?"

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Terima kasih!" tukasnya semangat lalu segera melahap roti bakar buatan Chanyeol. "Uhm, Selai strawberry? Bagaimana kau tau aku suka strawberry?" gumamnya dengan mulut penuh.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, "Hanya selai strawberry yang tersisa, jadi ya.."

Baekhyun merasa sedikit kikuk karena sudah terlalu percaya diri barusan. Ia berdehem lalu menengguk tehnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, rumahmu sepi sekali?" gumam Baekhyun, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ya, aku tinggal sendiri." Baekhyun menaikan alisnya, "Benarkah? Aku juga!" tukasnya antusias, lalu kembali bertanya, "Ibumu sudah tidak ada. Bagaimana dengan ayah dan noona-mu?"

"Mereka..." Chanyeol berhenti sebentar, ia menunduk menatap cangkir tehnya lalu menghela nafas. "Ayahku di America, Noona ku juga sudah meninggal.."

Baekhyun terpaku ketika mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. Ia menggigit bibirnya canggung, "Uhm.. maaf," Chanyeol tersenyum, "Tidak apa."

"Lalu.. kenapa kau pindah ke Korea?"

"Aku hanya mencari suasana baru." jawab Chanyeol singkat. "Kau sendiri?"

"Eh? Aku?" Baekhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan bingung. Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya, "Ya, kau. Kau bilang kau tinggal sendiri?"

"Ah.." Baekhyun mengangguk, "Ya. Aku memang tinggal sendiri. Ayah, Ibu, dan hyung-ku, mereka pindah ke Jepang dua tahun yang lalu karena Ayah harus bekerja disana. Tapi aku tidak ikut karena aku ingin menyelesaikan sekolahku disini." cerita Baekhyun panjang lebar dan ditanggapi dengan anggukan dari Chanyeol. "Oh.."

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar lalu melahap habis rotinya, setelah meminum tehnya, ia kembali buka suara. "Rumah kita tidak berbeda jauh, tapi sepertinya rumahmu jauh lebih bersih dan rapih dari rumahku.." kata Baekhyun sambil memperhatikan sekeliling rumah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sendiri hanya menanggapi dengan menaikan bahunya, "Tidak juga."

"Sungguh, lihat buku-buku itu. Sofa mu, dan oh— jangan lupakan lantaimu yang bisa di buat untuk bercermin itu." gumam Baekhyun terus-terusan memuji seisi rumah Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol terkekeh pelan.

"Look, Di luar masih hujan." Chanyeol berjalan ke arah gorden lalu menyibaknya. Terlihat hujan masih setia turun dengan deras membuat udara petang itu menjadi sejuk.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya melihat keluar jendela, "Kalau gini, bagaimana aku bisa pulang.." keluhnya.

"Kau bisa menginap, kalau kau mau." gumam Chanyeol santai sambil berjalan ke arah sofa.

"Kau bisa tidur di kamar tamu."

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Apa? Menginap di rumah Chanyeol? Tentu saja Baekhyun mau! Tapi ia sendiri masih ragu. Tidak, bukan karena takut Chanyeol akan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak padanya. Hanya saja.. entahlah. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hati Baekhyun.

"Menginap?"

"Ya."

Baekhyun duduk di sofa dekat Chanyeol, lalu mengangguk pelan. "hm.. baiklah.."

* * *

"LUHAAAAAN SEHUUUUUUUN!"

Suara menggelegar Baekhyun seketika memenuhi ruang kelas yang cukup tenang itu. Baekhyun berlari masuk ke dalam kelas dengan penuh semangat, ia menghampiri kedua sahabatnya yang sedang duduk berhadapan di sebuah meja.

"Hey Baek, kau ini— YAK! BAEKHYUN LEPASKAN!" Belum sempat Luhan bertanya apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya yang satu itu, Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu memeluknya dengan erat. Uhm, mungkin lebih tepatnya—sangat erat. Karena Luhan sampai sulit untuk berbicara.

"LUHAAAN TEBAK ADA APA DENGANKU! ASTAGA AKU BAHAGIAAAAA!" Teriak Baekhyun tepat di telinga Luhan.

Luhan memejamkan matanya ketika mendengar teriakan Baekhyun yang menusuk gendang telinganya. Dengan segenap kekuatan, Luhan menarik nafaa dalam-dalam, dan... "BYUN BAEKHYUN LEPASKAN AKU! AKU TIDAK BISA BERNAFAAAAS!" Teriak Luhan.

Luhan berhasil, Kini Baekhyun sudah melepaskan pelukannya dan terkekeh dengan wajah bodohnya. "Maaf, maaf." gumamnya. "Tapi kau harus tau, aku benar-benar sangat bahagia!"

Sehun yang sedaritadi hanya diam, akhirnya buka suara. "Kenapa?"

"Apa ini soal Chanyeol?" tebak Luhan, dan mendapatkan respon yang luar biasa dari Baekhyun.

"YAAAA! LUHAN! BAGAIMANA KAU BISA TAU?!" teriak Baekhyun (lagi) dengan suara lantangnya.

"cih." Sehun tiba-tiba saja merasa mual ketika mendengar Luhan menyebut-nyebut nama

"Chanyeol" itu. Sehun benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bencinya terhadap namja tinggi aneh itu. Dia lah orang pertama yang berusaha merebut Baekhyun dari Sehun, Jadi Sehun benar-benar tidak ingin mendengar, membicarakan, atau apapun, yang berhubungan dengan orang itu. Terutama jika Baekhyun yang membicarakannya. Ia tidak ingin dengar apapun.

Sementara Baekhyun terlihat antusias ingin bercerita, Sehun segera memasang earphonenya.

"Jadi, Apalagi kali ini? Dia mengajakmu pulang bersama? Atau apa?" gumam Luhan, menebak-nebak.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, "Jawabanmu hampir tepat. Ya, aku pulang bersama dengannya. Dan kau tau? Saat itu Hujan, jadi ia menggunakan jaketnya untuk melindungi kami berdua, lalu kami berlari menuju halte!" Cerita Baekhyun panjang lebar, dengan wajah berseri-seri. Sepertinya ia kembali terbayang saat-saat bersama Chanyeol.

Sehun yang sebenarnya tidak menyalahkan lagu di earphonenya bisa nendengar dengan jelas cerita Baekhyun. Ingin sekali rasanya memplester mulut Baekhyun agar ia berhenti mengoceh tentang Chanyeol, tapi apa boleh buat? Sehun menggunakan earphone pun untuk berjaga-jaga, mungkin saja Baekhyun meminta komentarnya atau apa. Karena Sehun sama sekali tidak ingin berkata apapun tentang Chanyeol. Tidak. Sama sekali tidak.

"Setelah itu, ia mengajakku ke rumahnya!" lanjut Baekhyun, penuh antusias. "Ia memberikan pakaiannya untukku, dan.."

"Dan apa?" tanya Luhan yang penasaran.

Baekhyun menyunggingkan seulas senyum penuh kebahagiaan lalu berkata, "Malam itu aku menginap dirumahnya."

...

...

...

Sehun dan Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan mata melebar. Terkejut? Sudah pasti. Mereka tidak menyangka Baekhyun bisa sedekat itu dengan Chanyeol dalam rentan waktu yang singkat. Bahkan sampai menginap di rumah Chanyeol. Well, mungkin itu yang ada difikiran Luhan. Tapi bagaimana Sehun?

* * *

Perasaan terkejut, marah, kesal, khawatir, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu saat Sehun mendengar satu kalimat singkat dari Baekhyun.

_"Aku menginap dirumahnya."_

Gila. Ini benar-benar gila. Apa manusia aneh bertubuh tinggi itu sudah mulai jatuh cinta dengan Baekhyun, sehingga ia mulai mencoba mendekati Baekhyun? fikir Sehun.

Sehun menghela nafas berat sambil masih berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolahnya yang sudah cukup sepi. Seharian ini Sehun benar-benar tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain Baekhyun. Cerita Baekhyun benar-benar mengusik ketenangan hatinya. Sehun tidak bisa fokus pada pelajaran, pada orang-orang di sekitarnya, dan yang lainnya, karena otaknya hanya mau memikirkan satu hal saat ini. Baekhyun.

Jika perkiraannya benar, maka Ia benar-benar harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menjauhi Baekhyun dari Chanyeol. Mungkin ini sudah saatnya ia benar-benar serius dengan perasaannya pada Baekhyun. Ia harus bergerak cepat, sebelum terlambat. Tidak peduli resiko macam apa yang harus ditanggungnya nanti, yang terpenting bagi Sehun sekarang adalah Baekhyun mengetahui perasaannya.

Tapi satu hal penting yang harus Sehun lakukan terlebih dahulu. Menjauhkan Chanyeol dari Baekhyun. Ya, itulah yang ada difikirian Sehun.

Sehun menyunggingkan seulas 'smirk' di bibirnya, lalu berjalan berbalik menuju suatu tempat.

* * *

Hal yang pertama kali dilihatnya saat membuka mata adalah deretan rak buku yang disusun rapih. Dan detik itu juga Chanyeol tersadar, ia sedang di perpustakaan. Salah satu tempat favoritenya di sekolah karena perpustakaan sangat sepi, tenang, dan nyaman. Sehingga Chanyeol bisa memanfaatkan situasi tersebut untuk beristirahat. Entah ini yang keberapa kalinya ia tertidur di perpustakaan, Tapi beruntungnya tidak pernah ada penjaga perpustakaan yang menegurnya. Kenapa? Karena ia bukanlah satu-satunya murid yang mengubah fungsi utama perpustakaan menjadi tempat untuk tidur. Jadi melihat seorang murid tertidur di perpustakaan bukanlah hal yang langka.

Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya, pukul setengah empat sore. Artinya sekolah baru saja bubar sekitar setengah jam yang lalu. Chanyeol ingat ia masuk ke dalam perpustakaan pada pukul dua, itu berarti ia tertidur selama satu jam lebih.

Perpustakaan sudah sepi, hanya ada beberapa "anak rajin" yang masih sibuk mengerjakan tugas dan mata Chanyeol sempat menangkap sepasang kekasih yang bercumbu di pojok ruangan. Tapi ia melewati semuanya dengan acuh, karena memang ia tidak punya alasan untuk bertahan lebih lama disana.

Ketika kakinya melangkah keluar dari perpustakaan, Chanyeol dikejutkan dengan sesosok namja tinggi yang bersandar di dinding tepat di sebelah pintu keluar perpustakaan. Awalnya Chanyeol tidak ambil pusing, jadi ia hanya berjalan melewati orang yang wajahnya tertutup hoodie sweaternya sendiri itu. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika orang itu memanggil namanya.

"Park Chanyeol," Panggil sebuah nada suara yang terdengar familiar itu.

Chanyeol menoleh, ia memiringkan kepalanya. Berusaha mengingat-ingat dimana ia pernah mendengar suara itu. "Siapa kau?" tanyanya.

Orang itu bergerak, merubah posisinya menjadi berdiri tegak dan membuka hoodie sweater yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Kau lupa denganku?" gumam namja itu dengan nada datar. Matanya menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam.

Saat orang itu menunjukan wajahnya, Chanyeol bernafas lega. Ternyata orang itu bukanlah orang berbahaya atau semacamnya. Ia mengingat dengan jelas siapa orang yang berada di depannya itu. _Tapi untuk apa dia menemuiku? _batin Chanyeol.

"Ternyata kau. Siapa namamu? Hun.. hun.."

"Sehun."

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Ah, ya. Sehun. Ada apa?"

Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tidak suka. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan."

"Apa?"

Sehun menarik nafas dalam lalu dengan sepenuh hati ia berkata, **"Jauhi Baekhyun."**

Satu detik

dua detik

Tiga detik

Tidak ada respon yang berarti dari Chanyeol. Ia masih berdiri di tempatnya. Memperhatikan Sehun dengan menaikan sebelah alisnya, kebingungan. Dan hal itu justru membuat Sehun semakin tidak sabar untuk meninju wajahnya.

"Kau tuli? Aku bilang, Jauhi Baekhyun." ulang Sehun, kali ini lebih menekankan pada setiap katanya.

Chanyeol berdehem, "Kau memintaku menjauhi Baekhyun?" tanyanya. Lalu Chanyeol terlihat berfikir sejenak. "Oh, kau menyukai Baekhyun?"

Sehun menggertakan giginya kesal, "Bukankah itu sudah jelas?"

"Kukira kau sahabatnya." gumam Chanyeol enteng. "Tapi kalau kau memang menyukainya, ya yasudah. Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Bukankah sudah jelas? Aku ingin kau menjauhi Baekhyun."

"Aku tidak pernah ada niat sedikitpun untuk menyukai Baekhyun, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Mata Sehun melebar. Agak terkejut sebenarnya. Melihat reaksi Chanyeol yang terkesan tenang, dan juga cara bicaranya. Sepertinya Chanyeol memang bersungguh-sungguh dengan kata-katanya. Tapi- Bagaimana kalau dia berbohong? Ya, itu bisa saja. Sehun juga harus memperhitungkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan tersebut.

"Sudah? Aku pulang." Chanyeol segera berbalik dan berjalan lurus menyusuri koridor, meninggalkan Sehun yang masih tenggelam dalam fikirannya.

Sehun hanya diam memperhatikan punggung Chanyeol yang semakin lama semakin menjauh.

Jika memang Chanyeol bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya, itu berarti Sehun tidak perlu lagi takut Chanyeol akan merebut Baekhyun darinya. Berarti yang perlu di fikirkannya sekarang adalah, bagaimana caranya agar Baekhyun bisa mengetahui perasaannya tanpa merusak hubungan persahabatan mereka.

* * *

Baekhyun dan Luhan sedang asyik mengobrol sambil berjalan di koridor. Keduanya sedang membicarakan soal ketua club vocal yang akan dipilih sore nanti.

"Menurutmu, siapa?" tanya Luhan pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menerawang sejenak lalu akhirnya menjawab, "Mungkin Taeyong? Suaranya cukup bagus, dan kulihat dia lumayan dewasa juga."

Luhan mengangguk setuju, "Kalo soal dewasa, kurasa itu tidak terlalu penting."

"Eh?"

"Lihatlah ketua kita sekarang, Kim JongDae. Kau tau bagaimana dia, kan?"

Baekhyun tertawa, "Ah, benar juga. Dia dipilih karena memang suaranya yang sangat keren."

"Ya, kalo soal suara, aku memang mengakui dia sangat keren."

Lalu keduanya berhenti di deretan loker yang berada di koridor. Baekhyun berdiri di depan lokernya, berusaha membuka kuncinya, "Atau selain Taeyong, kurasa—"

Kata-kata Baekhyun terhenti ketika ia melihat sesuatu terjatuh dari dalam lokernya ketika ia membuka pintu lokernya. Baekhyun memandangi benda yang ternyata sepucuk surat itu, kemudian ia mendongak menatap Luhan.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya bingung. Luhan pun membungkuk untuk mengambil surat itu dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun.

Dengan sedikit bingung, Baekhyun membuka amplop tersebut dan membaca surat yang terdapat di dalamnya.

...

...

...

Baekhyun terdiam setelah membaca surat tersebut. Ternyata isinya adalah sebuah puisi cinta, dan juga terdapat beberapa foto Baekhyun yang di ambil secara diam-diam.

"Penggemar rahasia?" gumam Luhan. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. Penggemar rahasia? Well, Baekhyun belum pernah mendapatkan yang seperti ini sebelumnya. Siapa orang yang melakukan ini?

Luhan tersenyum menggoda, "Wah, pasti orang ini sangat menyukaimu sampai melakukan hal semacam ini."

Baekhyun tersenyum malu, "Kau ini. Kira-kira siapa ya?" gumamnya sambil memperhatikan foto-fotonya itu. Baekhyun sendiri bingung bagaimana orang misterius ini bisa mengambil fotonya tanpa Baekhyun sadari.

Tunggu.. Orang misterius?

Mungkinkah...

"Chanyeol?"

Luhan menaikan alisnya, "Apa?"

"Luhan. Apa menurutmu Chanyeol yang melakukan ini?"

"M-mana mungkin-"

"Bisa saja! Dia diam-diam menyukaiku lalu melakukan ini semua. Ya kan?" Baekhyun mulai antusias sendiri dengan imajinasinya. Walau sebagian dari hatinya mengatakan mustahil

Chanyeol melakukan hal seperti ini, tapi mengingat Chanyeol memiliki sisi yang sangat sulit ditebak, bukan tidak mungkin kan ia melakukan hal semacam ini?

Baekhyun tersenyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan Chanyeol. Tanpa ia sadari, seseorang mengawasinya dari jauh. Orang itu menghela nafas, sebuah senyuman miris tersungging di bibirnya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, ia melangkah menjauhi Baekhyun dan Luhan.

* * *

Luhan tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi, sudah setengah jalan dari sekolah tapi orang yang berada di sampingnya itu masih saja terdiam. Tentu saja, Oh Sehun. Siapa lagi?

Sepertinya Sehun memang tidak ada sedikitpun niat untuk mengatakan sepatah kata pun, dan hal itu membuat Luhan kebingungan dengan apa yang harus dikatakannya. Luhan sangat mengerti apa yang menyebabkan Sehun jadi seperti itu.

Luhan menghela nafas, Lalu dengan segenap keberanian, ia menarik tangan Sehun dan menggandengnya menuju suatu tempat.

Yang di tarik mendongan menatap Luhan, "Mau kemana?" Tanyanya bingung. Luhan hanya diam dan terus berjalan sambil menarik tangan Sehun.

Sepuluh menit kemudian keduanya sudah berada di sebuah super market yang sekaligus menyiapkan makanan siap saji. Sehun dan Luhan duduk di sebuah bangku di luar super market tersebut dengan dua gelas kopi panas di depan keduanya.

"Maaf Sehun, aku tidak bisa membantumu. Aku tidak tau harus bicara apa pada Baekhyun." gumam Luhan, membuka percakapan.

Sehun terdiam beberapa saat, lalu menghela nafas. "Tidak apa-apa, Tidak perlu meminta maaf." gumamnya datar. Sehun kembali terdiam, otaknya tentu saja masih sibuk memikirkan Baekhyun. Lalu ia kembali buka suara, "Aku bingung, kenapa Baekhyun hanya bisa memikirkan satu orang terus menerus?"

Luhan terdiam. Ia menatap Sehun dalam-dalam, Sehun yang sedang galau karena usahanya baru saja gagal. Yap, Orang yang mengirimkan surat cinta pada Baekhyun adalah Sehun. Sehun sengaja menyelipkan surat itu di lokernya dan bertindak sebagai secret admirernya agar setidaknya Baekhyun tau ada orang yang selama ini menyukainya. Sehun juga meminta Luhan untuk memberikan sinyal pada Baekhyun tentang sang pengirim surat. Tapi begitu Baekhyun mengira pengirim surat tersebut adalah Chanyeol, Sehun merasa usahanya benar-benar gagal.

Kalau boleh jujur, Luhan sebenarnya tidak ingin membantu Sehun. Bukankah membantu Sehun sama artinya dengan mendorongnya untuk berpacaran dengan Baekhyun? Dan Luhan tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Ia tidak ingin sakit di hatinya menjadi lebih parah lagi. Tapi disisi lain, ia sebenarnya tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Di sisi lain ia harus bertindak sebagai sahabat Sehun. Seorang sahabat seharusnya mendukung dan menolong, kan?

Luhan terlalu baik. Ia tidak tau bagaimana cara untuk menolak permintaan Sehun. Ia tidak tau bagaimana cara mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Sehun bahwa sebenarnya hatinya benar-benar sakit.

"S-sehun.."

"Luhan, aku mencintai Baekhyun."

Luhan bersumpah ia ingin seseorang menembaknya tepat di kepala atau semacamnya. Mungkin lebih baik mati dibandingkan harus menerima rasa sakit seperti ini.

"Tapi, Sehun.."

Sehun menggigit bibirnya, lalu mengangguk pelan. "Ya, aku tau.." gumamnya pelan. "Aku harus melupakannya, kan? Karena sampai kapan pun, Baekhyun tidak akan mungkin menyukaiku."

Luhan terpaku mendengar kata-kata Sehun, perlahan Luhan menggerakan tangannya untuk menggenggam satu tangan Sehun yang berada di meja. "Sehun.."

Sehun terlihat agak terkejut dengan tindakan Luhan, tapi ia membiarkan Luhan menggenggam tangannya.

Luhan menatap Sehun lekat-lekat, dan sebuah senyuman tipis terbentuk di bibirnya. "Sekalipun.. Baekhyun tidak menyukaimu. Tapi kau harus tau.." Luhan berhenti sejenak, menimbang-nimbang apa yang akan terjadi jika ia mengatakan hal ini pada Sehun.

"Aku disini untukmu. Aku berjanji aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu. Tidak mendapatkan Baekhyun bukanlah akhir dari duniamu, kan? Kau tidak perlu khawatir, kau masih mempunyaiku. Aku ada disini. Karena aku... sahabatmu." _Dan aku mencintaimu._

Sehun terdiam mendengar kata-kata Luhan. Matanya menatap mata Luhan yang teduh dan berkaca-kaca. Entah kata-kata Luhan adalah mantra atau semacamnya, tapi tiba-tiba saja Sehun merasa lebih tenang. Sehun merasa semuanya baik-baik saja. Sehun merasakan perasaan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Luhan.." bisik Sehun pelan. Luhan menatapnya dan tersenyum.

Sehun kini sadar, ada satu hal yang selama ini tidak pernah ia sadari. Satu hal aneh yang selalu ia salah fahami. Satu hal aneh yang selalu ia abaikan. Dan Sehun baru menyadari semuanya sekarang.

Kemana saja Sehun selama ini hingga ia baru menyadari semuanya sekarang? Apa yang ada difikirannya hingga ia baru menyadari semuanya sekarang?

_Bodoh. Aku benar-benar bodoh_. Batin Sehun.

Kini Sehun sadar, ada satu hal penting yang seharusnya sejak dulu tidak ia abaikan. Satu hal penting yang Sehun yakin, akan mengubah hidupnya menjadi lebih indah.

* * *

_**tenonenonenonenonet YEHET AKU BALIIIK**_

_**GOSH. Bener-bener ga nyangka butuh waktu yang lama banget buat ngetik ini chapter. Serius deh ini chapter paling rumit. Susah banget bikin kata-katanya tapi ya alhamdulillah finished juga. :"")**_

_**Oke, pertama aku mau ngucapin makasih banyak buat kalian yang masih setia nungguin ini ff. Makasiiiih banget. Aku cinta kalian semua *kirim biasnya ke rumah masing-masing***_

_**Oh ya, aku juga ada rencana. Mau bikin kompetisi(?) bukan deng. Aku mau minta tolong sama kalian yang mungkin ada bakat ngedit foto/jago photoshop buat bikinin poster ff aku yang selanjutnya.**_

_**Nanti aku umumin lagi deh kabar selanjutnya, yang jelas sih, kalo misalnya poster kalian aku pilih/aku pake untuk ff aku, pasti bakal ada imbalan dari aku. Bukan berbentuk uang atau barang ya, paling pulsa. hehe**_

_**Okay see you on the next chapter!**_

_**XOXO, exolighteu.**_

_**p.s. Chapter ini aku edit karena ada satu hal yang aku lupain. Makasih banyak buat reader dengan pen name zarahime5 yang udah ngingetin soal pembatas setiap pergantian setting tempat. Aku lupa, dan ini fatal banget karena bikin readers bingung. Sekali lagi, makasih banyak mohon maaf yaaa. ^^v**_


End file.
